Bookworms and Booya!
by mintbaby
Summary: The library girl has had a secret crush for nearly three years. Now an unforeseen accident brings this secret to the forefront of her life, opening her heart and her mind to a possible future... original release: January 2000
1. Day One

**Bookworms and... Booya!**

**by Nona 'mintbaby' King**

_The library girl has had a secret crush for nearly three years. Now an unforeseen accident brings this secret to the forefront of her life, opening her heart and her mind to a possible future..._

**

* * *

**

Other Books in the Bookworms and... Booya! story cycle:

B&B Vol 1 - Bookworms and... Booya!

B&B Vol 2 - After the Fact

B&B Vol 3 - Life's Lessons on Stress

B&B Vol 4 - The Workings of 'Happy Ever After'

The Reluctant Knight (Seifer)

Few Words (Fujin)

A Different Daydream (alternate reality)

* * *

**1: Day One**

"Hey, Sally."

I raised my eyes from the book I wasn't reading to smile softly at the pair of candidates entering the Training Center of Balamb Garden. "Hi."

Then they moved on, busy with their own lives of boys and adventure, and the occasional stop at the library to study. I sighed, shifting my eyes back to 'reading' - I don't remember what the book was - in time to watch the 5' 5" man with the spiked blonde hair and unique facial tattoo demonstrate his 'Booya' to the many students of his class.

I rested my chin on my hand with an absent smile as I adjusted the book in my hold to hide my 'stare'. _He's so cute._ And he always looked as if he had a lot of fun, too. Although he never viewed his responsibilities at Garden as a joke. At least, not that I could tell. And I'd never built up the nerve to actually have a lengthy conversation with him, mostly just posting a 'be careful and good luck' on Garden's message board. Or a 'happy birthday'.

He almost never came into the library, either. With him and the Commander being such close friends? No, he never really had the time for that. Teaching at Garden kept him busy, too. Sometimes it seemed he barely had any free time at all, although I had seen him once or twice in the cafeteria when he'd just missed out on the hot dogs for that day.

I stifled a giggle as I lowered my book and eyes. "Poor Zell," I said quietly.

I'd saved Zell a whole tray-full one time, some time after the second Sorceress War. Unfortunately, the thought of actually going up to him - Zell Dincht! - had made me run to the bathroom suffering from a panic attack. _It's not fair. If he came into the library and asked me for help with something - like he and Squall and Rinoa did when the Garden had been in chaos - I wouldn't be such a noodle head_-- Well, at least not as much - but it was Zell, and I was only a librarian. I seemed to do so much better from the sidelines, hiding in the background.

I wrinkled my nose as I raised my eyes-- class was dismissed and Zell approached!

My eyes widened and I gasped. Then I quickly stood from the somewhat newly placed stone within the grassy patch just outside the main section of the Training Center and gathered my books and jacket. _Why didn't you notice his duffel by the tree_-- My bag slipped from my shoulder, causing books and notebooks to tumble. _Oh no! Not now!_ I knelt, hurriedly stuffing and shoving - all the while hearing his shoes scrunching the rock and dirt and grass--

"You missed one."

A shadow fell over me as I gathered those sadistic books. "I see it," I whispered as I reached out. "Thank you."

"No prob." Zell moved to the tree and picked up his duffel, slinging it over his shoulder as easy as anything. "See ya."

Then I watched him saunter off, one hand in his pocket and one on the strap of his duffel as he whistled a jazzy tune. I sighed, the books and notebooks forgotten. "Zell Dincht, will you go out with me?" I whispered.

If I lived in a perfect world, he'd say 'yes' when I actually asked him that. _But I don't, so he won't. Especially since I won't ask._ I shook my head, redistributing the books and notebooks in a less haphazard manner. Then, I heaved the bag onto my shoulder and left the Training Center.

It wasn't that I thought Zell was stuck up, or that he only went for girls with 'bodacious bods'. No. That wasn't it at all. I'd seen all the girls he hung out with - Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and even Xu on a rare occasion - and they were all so different. Of course, he wasn't really… well, Zell didn't strike me -- no pun intended -- as the kind that even noticed when and if a girl liked him 'that' way. He was Zell. Pleasant. Outgoing. Open. Serious about his duty there at Garden. Maybe a little clueless about some things, _but that's what I like about him. He's real. Not afraid to be himself._

I, on the other hand... Well, I didn't like tough situations. Non-confrontational I guess is what you'd call me. Rinoa had said Squall was the same way, but I didn't believe her. The Commander seemed to care about everyone and everything. He did so good in tough squeezes. Sort of like Zell.

I shook my head as I turned into the corridor leading to the library. I only left my post when Zell had class in the Training Center. I did my best to watch all of them, taking breaks and lunches at the right times to see the middle or end. That had been the norm for me since he had returned from defeating Sorceress Ultimecia and taken the exam for his Instructor license: three years ago. _I guess I'm a stalker._ The thought was almost funny. Shy little Sally Regal a stalker of Zell Dincht. SeeD. Sorceress Slayer. Hero.

The worst thing being I knew he didn't have a clue.

I placed my bag on the counter of the check-out desk. "I'm back, Val. Thanks for covering."

A tall blonde dressed in the Instructor/SeeD uniform of black, burgundy, and gold came from behind the book stacks. "Val had to go to the infirmary. Bad migraine. I covered."

I flushed, clearing my throat as I self-consciously began to unpack my bag. "Oh... Thanks, Instructor Trepe. I appreciate it."

"It wasn't hard. I remember working here when I was a candidate. Brought back memories."

I logged into the Garden's computer. "Well, thanks again." I started checking in the returned books, very aware she was still there. It made me nervous.

Quistis leaned her arms against the counter. "So, how long have you been watching Zell's class?"

I know I blushed beet red, but I'd gotten good at acting nonchalant in spite of it. I shrugged. "Never counted. The Training Center's the closest place to the library that has fresh air. It's good to get away."

"Uh-huh. Right." She pointed at me. "You go there every day, Sally. You watch his class as much as you can, and then you high-tail it."

I checked the library's bulletin board, bringing my face closer to the computer screen as I tried to decipher some typonese in a posting. "I do get a break and a lunch every day I work." I softly smiled. The posting was a request from Zell for some specific books on combat. I ordered them from Trabia and Galbadia Gardens via the network and put a rush on it.

"Sure you do, but do you work every day?"

"Of course not," I said, still calm and quiet. I went to the next posting. "I'm not a bookworm." _Although I have been accused of that once or twice._

"But you're in the Training Center every day."

I released a deep breath, sending another book-order request before meeting the Instructor's blue gaze. "I'm still a SeeD candidate at the age of 19, Instructor Trepe. Why wouldn't I be in the Training Center every day? If I don't pass before my birthday and get a job here, I have to leave." I couldn't do that to my parents, failing after all these years.

I had to prove I could do this.

"Hm," she said as she pushed back from the counter. She crossed her arms, tapping her fingers against one arm as she suspiciously regarded me. "Fine. I guess that's true enough." Quistis headed toward the exit. "Let me know if you need help." She paused at the door to send me a meaningful look. "With anything."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." _But I'm okay._ Maybe if Zell had started paying attention to me after the victory celebration three years before things would have been different, but...

She gave me a 'yeah, right' expression before disappearing into the corridor. I turned back to the computer just as it chirped with an instant message window from one of the instructor terminals. I blinked. The ID# and log-on was Zell's.

**BOOYABOY:** bks com yet?

I blinked again before lifting shaking fingers to the keyboard. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** I placed a rush on the order, but I only just received the request. I'll be sure to notify you when they come in.

**BOOYABOY**: o duh. thnx.

I smiled. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** You're welcome.

He logged off.

I giggled under my breath with a shake of my head as I pulled my textbooks closer. The previous day I hadn't been so cheery. I'd actually been pouting. Pouting didn't accomplish much I knew, but I'd done it just the same.

Val had been out with a full-fledged migraine the whole day, so I hadn't been able to leave the desk. As Zell's first afternoon class began, I'd been stranded in the library with my tuna-fish sandwich as my only company.

I'd moaned about how it wasn't fair, but I'd also known it wasn't anyone's fault but mine for being so anal. So, I'd just tucked my sandwich back into its box and started logging in the books received or returned from other Gardens or students. Like usual, barely anyone was in the library - maybe one person using a study booth in the back - and I'd been left to the task of amusing myself while keeping busy. I'd already dusted, organized, straightened, and refilled all the books used that morning. All I'd had left were five books returned by a student on their way to Zell's class.

All of two minutes work.

I knew there'd been no reason for my boredom, especially not with exams coming up, so I'd retreated to the book stacks and started studying the Fire Cavern. I even believed I had a shot at passing this time. Instructor Tilmitt did, too. All I had to remember was not to waste time on the cave inhabitants. The fight with Ifrit was the important part. I'd been close a couple times, but I knew that didn't count.

The book on the Fire Cavern I'd practically memorized already, but I'd figured reading it again would be better than brooding. Zell didn't ever really brood. Then I'd smiled and giggled as I'd remembered how unhappy he got when missing out on hot dogs.

That thought had been the only thing I'd needed to launch me into an escapade of nonsensical dreams and 'what if's that I knew I would never dream of actually following-through with.

I sighed now, wishing with all my heart that I had a spine, and gathered my things as Theresa came in to take over. _It's fate, I tell you. She's out to get me._

"Bye, Theresa," I called over my shoulder.

"Good night."

I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed for the cafeteria. I had a note for the cafeteria lady. Her son and I were pen pals, and he would give me letters in email and envelopes to give to her. It was a great feeling to see her face get all wistful as she reminisced over his boyhood. And it was a great way of getting a secret stash of hot dogs. _Now if I could only get up the nerve to ask Zell..._

But I wasn't going to hold my breath.

Of course, I had to give myself some credit. Didn't I speak to him when giving him that Mega Phoenix? And on the train that time when I found that rare Combat King issue? Didn't I sit by him at the victory party and keep him from choking on hotdogs? I can talk to him if I really set my mind to it. Just like I could pass the Fire Cavern. It was all a matter of how badly I wanted it.

So how bad do I want to go out with Zell?

I absently picked up a piece of trash to put it in a nearby garbage can. I'd had a crush on Zell as long as I'd been studying at Balamb Garden, which meant five years. _What's so awful and terrifying about talking to him and asking him out?_ The worst he could do would be to say 'Are you kidding? Get lost!'

I could see that happening the day Commander Squall fell in love with me...

...don't ask.

Zell would more than likely say 'Huh? Go out? Oh! Sure!' while immediately assuming I meant hang out as friends. _What's so bad about that? It's better than nothing. It's better than being labeled a chicken-wuss and being hounded by Seifer and his 'posse'... Isn't it?_ I gave a shrug and entered the cafeteria.

I pulled the most recent note from my bag's outer pocket. "Hi, Francine. Mark sent another letter."

Francine's tired face brightened as she wiped her hands on a nearby towel, pausing her duty of washing the lunch trays. I vaguely noticed the usual long line of students and instructors waiting for their chance at the hot dogs.

"Thank you, young lady," she said as she eagerly retrieved the letter from my outstretched hand. "I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Is he coming to visit?" I set my bag on the floor and then crossed my arms on the counter-top. "It's been months."

Francine sadly nodded as her dark eyes misted. "That it has, young 'un. But the letters and the memories are enough for me now that I know he's safe. I wouldn't want him to give up his excitement for little ole me."

I smiled, reassuring her with a hand covering hers. "He knows, and that's why he loves you so much." I vaguely heard the other cafeteria lady announce "No more. Sorry" and then the general commotion of everyone leaving. "Maybe one of these days you two can set up a meeting? You know? You leave Balamb Garden and take the train or ship somewhere to meet up with him? It wouldn't have to be far, and you know you'd have fun."

Francine's expression grew thoughtful. "Let me give that thought a whirl, girlie," she said as she gave my hand a squeeze. "In the meantime, why don't you sit yourself down over there. I'll bring you some dinner."

I smiled wider as I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder with a slight "oomph" before saying "Okay. Thanks, Francine."

"No problem at all, girlie." She turned away.

I watched her a moment, hoped I'd grow old as gracefully, and then turned-- and bumped into Zell. My bag dropped to the floor. **Splut** "Oh!" I flushed red and knelt to pick up the books and papers that refused to stay inside. "I-I'm sorry," I stammered.

"No prob." Zell crouched, picking up a pencil that had retreated from the circle of my reach. He handed it to me. "Don't sweat it."

I took the pencil with shaking fingers, stuffing it into a random pocket. "Thanks." We stood at the same time and nearly hit heads. He swerved in a quick dodge and then grinned at me. Horror that I'd nearly caused a concussion made me back off a step. "Th-They're out of hot dogs," I stammered. _'They're out of hot dogs,' Sally? Is that all you could come up with!?_

Zell's grin faded as quick as anything I'd seen. He snapped his fingers. "Aw man! Late again."

"B-But you can have some of m-mine," I offered quickly.

Zell took a startled step back, as I'd seen him do so often, and blinked in shock. "Wha– Really?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and tightly gripped the strap of my bag.

"Wow. Thanks." He looked around. "Where are they?"

I swallowed hard. Am I really doing this? "F-Francine... She's g-going to bring them out."

"Cool." Zell performed his up-beat lumber toward the nearest table.

I stared after him. Now what? Tell Francine to give them to him while I leave, waving good-bye on my way past? Saunter over there as if it were the most natural thing in the world for me to be sitting with Zell Dincht?

Zell spun a chair around to straddle it, gesturing at me with an inviting smile that - to him - was as innocent as could be. To me, it turned my legs to jelly and dragged me over as if he'd had a hand on my arm. _Hyne, please don't let me throw-up. Anything but that._ I slowly lowered myself into the chair, giving him a very timid smile in response to his easy-going grin. I clutched my bag to me as a shield.

"So how'd you work a stash of hot dogs?"

A million and one things crashed together on my tongue, making it impossible to say anything. Zell, of course, didn't mind and just jumped to the most logical conclusion.

"You buds with the cafeteria ladies, huh? I've tried that since I've studied here. Never worked. What's your secret?"

Smooth stories and cool answers vanished as I opened my mouth to try and regain some dignity. His grin kept distracting my mind from sending complete sentences to my waiting and half-open mouth. I must have looked like a grat.

"Pen pal," I faltered.

"Pen pal?" he queried with a confused expression in those gorgeous eyes-- "For what?"

_Look away, Sally. Look away._ I lowered my eyes to my hands as they clutched the strap of my bag. I took in a slow breath. "I'm a p-pen pal with Francine's son. S-sometimes I b-bring her letters and e-mails from h-him."

"Pen pal, huh? Hm. Good plan."

I momentarily looked up, but I looked down again when conscious thought began to fade. "I-It wasn't a plan," I whispered. "It j-just... It just h-happened. I never a-ask her to do it."

Francine rescued me from having to say more when she set a tray of six hot dogs on the table between us.

"Here ya go, girlie. I brought you some extras." She cuffed Zell on the back of the head. He protested, but she ignored it. "I know how this hooligan eats. Nearly choked to death one time."

_I know,_ I thought with a somewhat wistful smile. I had been able to 'rescue' him.

"Well if you saved me hot dogs once in a while, I wouldn't need to scarf!"

Francine laughed and moved away.

Zell grinned - a normal expression for him - and handed me a plate. "She's a riot."

I motioned to the plate. "I-I only want one. You c-can have the others."

"You sure?" he asked, but the twinkle in his eyes shouted eagerness and anticipation.

I nodded.

Zell scooped up the hot dogs, added them to his pile, and then started talking about classes and battles and Seifer as he ate. I listened, watching him with a slight smile as I occasionally pinched myself or stepped on my toe to make sure I was awake.

I was, and I have the bruises to prove it.

"So we're running through Balamb - Irvine, Squall, and me - trying to track down the 'captain' so we can get into the 'commander' and find out what the hell was going on," Zell continued while waving his half-eaten hot dog in the air for effect. "We finally track him to my house - my house, can you believe it? - where he stinks up ma's kitchen with a rotten fish!"

"Oh no. Your poor mother."

"Damn straight!" Zell took a full bite of the hot dog, attempting to wash it down with his soda. He coughed a little before continuing. "Squall remembered about the dog at the harbor, so we high-tailed it and let the dog take it from there."

"Where was he? The 'captain', I mean." By this time I was so enthralled in the story and how he told it that I hadn't noticed the brightness of the lights compared to the dark outside, or the fact Francine had long since waved good night.

"Hiding on the train, or something."

I absently handed him my untouched hot dog as I leaned slightly forward. "What happened?"

Zell laughed as he took it, waving it again as he graphically portrayed the action. "The dog chased him out like a buel out of the Fire Cavern. Funniest damn thing ever. Raijin with a dog on his ass. Looked like the biggest dork I ever seen!"

"And then you got to the commander?"

Zell nodded as he polished off the last of the hot dog. "Had to beat both of 'em, though, before they'd get out of Balamb."

I rested my chin in my hand as my other fiddled with the now empty tray. My mind was somehow blissfully ignorant that this was real anymore. "Wow," I whispered.

Zell nodded again. "Thanks for the hot dogs." He stood, making a gesture over his shoulder. "I'm gonna jet. See ya."

I blinked and straightened. "Oh. You're welcome. Have a good night," I called to his escaping figure.

Zell waved without looking back. I slumped back into the chair with a silly smile, giggling as I hugged my bag to my chest.


	2. Day Two

**2: Day Two**

I lounged on cloud nine the next morning all through class. While a part of me knew it would probably never happen again, another part admitted that stranger things had happened. All I had to do was talk to one of the people who'd gone against Sorceress Ultimecia to know it. So, I decided to enjoy the daydream and the memory while promising myself to do it again sometime.

I think I floated down the halls to the library. In fact, I vaguely remember hearing giggles and whispers of "what's with her" as I passed. But I didn't care. Life was good. _You did it, Sally. You had a somewhat two-sided conversation with Zell, you didn't make a fool of yourself, and... Well, who cares what else!_ I felt all warm and fuzzy and found myself giggling at silly things.

Again, I didn't care.

At the library I had a pleasant surprise. Zell's books were in. I thwumped my bag onto the counter and scooted behind the computer almost at the same time another instant message chirped up onto the window. It was Zell. _I wonder if he even realizes I'm the girl from the cafeteria yesterday?_ Of course, I was logged on as 'Balamb Librarian'. Not very exciting.

**BOOYABOY:** i no i axd yestrdy, but r the books in?

I smiled as I quickly typed a reply. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** As a matter of fact, they arrived this morning.

**BOOYABOY:** gr8! il stop omw 2 clas. thnx.

**BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** You're welcome.

He logged off and I got attacked by goose pimples. _Zell's coming by the library!_

So I set the books he'd ordered out of harm's way -- to the left of the computer -- and finished my chores of going through the previous bulletin postings, clearing the email inbox, and checking in the returned books. Then I filed those away and looked for more stuff to do.

I couldn't really concentrate on anything, though, because all I heard was the too-slow _tick-tock-tick-tock_ of the clock. I knew Zell's schedule. His first class wasn't for another hour. _Oh phooey. I'll die of boredom and expectation before he comes._ I giggled at how pathetic yet wonderful that sounded, ignored the odd looks sent my way, and traipsed back to the computer. I needed to do research on Guardian Forces and the cause/effect relationship with those that used them. Not very exciting, but if it made the time go by faster, I'd take it.

Besides, it was interesting.

"Hey. It's the hot dog fairy."

I blinked and turned. Tattoo. Grin. Spiked blonde hair. Gorgeous eyes– _Zell._ Zell Dincht. I looked up at the clock. _Same time._ My eyes quickly migrated back to Zell. He'd dressed in his usual Balamb-blue sweatpants with the Balamb emblem on the left pantleg, and a gray sweatshirt with the raised letters 'Mach Kick' across the front -- along with several things symbolizing painful contact with people's various body parts.

He looked good enough to squeeze.

I blinked again as he leaned against the counter with his infamous lopsided smile.

Zell gave me a salute of finger to forehead. "Hiya."

I swallowed my heart so that I could say something. "Hi." _Maybe I should reach out and touch him to make sure he's real...?_

But he suddenly snapped his fingers with an accompanying exaggerated movement of his body in a type of 'Duh'. "Now I remember where I've seen you before! Mega Phoenix!"

I flushed molten. _He remembers me?_ "Guilty," I confessed with a sheepish nod.

"Hey, thanks a lot for that. We didn't need it, but it was handy to have."

_Hyne, am I awake?_ I pinched myself and winced. "I'm glad."

"Me, too. And thanks a lot for that Combat King issue you gave on the train! That issue so rocked! I really needed that move against Ultimecia's goons."

I blushed so hot that I thought I might spontaneously combust. "Y-You're welcome." _Why can't I say any more than two words?!_

Zell continued to smile at me for several silent seconds before saying, "So... books?"

"Oh! Sorry." I turned in the chair and placed the books onto the counter one at a time after checking them out onto his account.

Zell gathered them under one arm before giving another grin and salute. "Thanks. Later." Then he snapped his fingers again in an 'oh yeah'. "Zell." He stuck out a hand after wiping it on his pantleg. "Zell Dincht."

I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I reached out and took his hand. His enveloped mine in a... hug. A warm, soft, and very nice hug. "Sally Regal," I squeaked.

"Sally."

_He said my name_... And I nearly passed out when Zell sent me one of those 'I'm adorable, you've gotta love me' boyish smiles.

"Better than 'the librarian'." Then he jerked a thumb in a motion behind him. "Why dontcha stop by class after you get outta here - I'm in the Training Center all day - and we'll pop by the cafeteria to grab more hot dogs." He grinned. "Physical Endurance Tests today. I'll be hungry."

I smiled and giggled, much to my surprise. "Uh-oh. I'm sensing a pattern." I felt a wave of teasing come over me and put my hands on my hips. "You're not using me are you, Mr. Dincht?" _Who are you, and what have you done with Sally Regal?_

Zell's grin broadened as he backed away toward the exit. "Yup."

Then he disappeared into the corridor. I leaned my arms onto the counter, cupping my face in my hands as I wistfully stared at the exit. _Sally, whatever you do, don't wake up!_

I didn't.

It was busy that day, probably because of exams, and there were constant bodies to and from class. I didn't leave the library for break or lunch, but it didn't matter. I had plans. _You have plans, Sally, with ZellDincht!_ It was enough to put a lilt in my voice, a glow in my eyes, and a spring in my step.

Then my bubble popped.

I slumped into the chair behind the computer with the realization that there was no guarantee of a hot dog feast when I got to the cafeteria. _I told him I never asked her to save them... didn't I? If she didn't have any, he wouldn't be too disappointed... would he?_ But there was nothing I could do about it. I'd have to do my best to give him a heads-up when I met him in the Training Center. Not exactly the best thing to look forward to when you're about to go out with the guy of your dreams. That look of disappointment was the last thing I wanted to see, especially when my ability to get him hot dogs might really have been his only interest.

Not only had the bubble burst, my cloud lost altitude fast.

I tried not to, really I did, but I began to mope. I started to dread what I was going to say, as well as the possible reaction to each. _Come on, Sally, don't do this. He's easy going, remember? He'll shrug it off. Just be prepared with an alternate plan..._ Alternate plan like what? I couldn't exactly invite him to Balamb for dinner... _Could I?_ The thought made me queasy and nervous and... _and am I actually considering it?_ I must have hit my head on the bedpost that morning.

"Bye, Theresa," I mumbled as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Night."

I was oh-so-tempted to keep walking past the Training Center... but the thought of Zell expecting me -- something I never thought would happen -- kept me plodding forward. Tough situations, _oh how I hate them._ It wasn't that I was a coward, because I don't think I am, I just didn't like hurting people. Whether or not it's my fault doesn't matter. The last thing I wanted was to dash Zell's hopes of a hot dog feast. _But you can't keep life perfect, Sally. Situations like this happen every day. You just have to learn how to deal and move on. Like Zell._

Like Zell...

Yes, I did like Zell.

I sighed and kicked at a pine cone as I entered the first section of the Training Center. I could still hear Zell's class inside, they were laughing of course, so I decided to sit on the rock I'd sat on before and wait. The extra time would be good for me. I had to pull my spirits out of the basement by reminding myself that Zell Dincht had asked me to come by after class. I had to remind myself that I had the perfect opportunity to get to know him better... I stared down at my hand -- the one he'd held so firm... but gentle... warm... comforting--

I squeezed my hand and eyes shut tight. Then I shook my head and stood.

But I could only stare at the exit, gnawing my lower lip as I gripped the strap of my bag. I was terrified, to put it simply. Not of Zell. No. He was a sweetie. No, I was scared of the situation. Of the possibilities, both good and bad.

Mostly bad.

How did girls do this on even a semi-regular basis? Didn't it hurt to say 'good-bye' to someone you'd thought you'd been in love with? Was the risk of being hurt worth the short little bit of happiness? I didn't know if I was brave enough to find out. I wanted to but... I rubbed my forehead with cold fingers. The fear squeezed my throat, threatening tears. Maybe it wasn't fear? Maybe it was relief? That I finally had a chance. That I was giving myself one.

I looked over my shoulder at the closed gates of the deeper section of the Training Center. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained... and Zell's worth the venture, isn't he?_ I released a deep breath and forced myself to sit down. _Yes. He is._

The adventure started soon thereafter.

Zell ushered the class from the Training Center, made sure the gates closed securely behind him, and then adjusted the strap of his duffel over his shoulder. He was still dressed in his blue sweatpants with the Balamb insignia in white on the left leg, but he'd shed his sweatshirt for a T-shirt with the words 'Balamb Rocks' emblazoned in dark blue letters.

He saw me and smiled with a "hey" lift of his head.

_Really? I'm not dreaming?_

I stood, timidly smiling as I worked the strap of my bag to death. "Class sounded fun," I said quietly.

"Tests should always be fun."

I fell into step beside him, staring at the ground. "Yes, they should." _I'd have fun if you taught my classes._

"I probably would've gotten a higher SeeD rank if my Instructor'd made it more fun." Zell looked over at me. "Who d'you have?"

"Instr-- Selphie," I corrected.

"Selphie?" Zell laughed. "Your tests oughta be a riot."

I shrugged. The scores on my Fire Cavern exam qualifiers were the last thing I wanted him to know. _How embarrassing._

"You're awful gloomy," Zell said suddenly. "Reminds me of Squall. Before."

I grimaced and flushed. "Sorry." I sent him a sidelong glance. "I'm afraid I've got bad news."

"Yeah? Like what?" He grinned, and it lit up his face. "As long as there isn't a hot dog shortage, I'm fine."

I paled and stopped, blinking up at him.

Zell's grin vanished as he halted and faced me. He covered his mouth with both hands and a **slap**. Then he slowly lowered his hands and leaned slightly forward. "What'd I say?" And he sounded concerned.

"N-Nothing," I said quickly, vigorously shaking my head. I changed my focus to my hands on the strap. "I... I don't know if there will be any hot dogs."

Zell straightened sharply. "Is that all?" He laughed and cuffed me on the arm. "Geez. I was joking. I'm used to not getting those. Don't worry about it. But if we don't hurry, it'll be our own fault."

When we got to the cafeteria, the dinner rush had come and gone, obviously, so I was really reluctant to go up to the counter and ask... I straightened suddenly, balling a hand into a fist as I raised my chin. _Come on, Sally. Geez!_ I pulled my bag from my shoulder, thwumped it onto the table, and then strode up to the counter. I thought I heard Zell follow.

"Well hello, girlie," Francine greeted with a slight glance behind. "I'm glad you stopped by. I've got a letter for you to send off to Mark. I'm taking your advice and planning a trip."

I smiled, the fear forgotten, and leaned against the counter. "Really? That's wonderful! When are you leaving?"

Francine laughed. "Well now, young 'un, don't be thinking you'll get rid of me as fast as that. Mark and I still have to discuss the details."

I giggled. "I know. I just thought you might have a goal date in mind."

"Spring, probably."

I took the offered letter. "What a great time of year to travel."

"And I'll be sure to get you a souvenir and a bunch of pictures."

"Thanks, Francine. That's great."

She gestured to me and Zell. "You young 'uns hungry?"

I smiled very slightly. "Me? Not so much." I spared a glance to Zell, who was doing his best to look nonchalant with his hands in his pockets and a tune on his lips as he looked around the cafeteria. He only succeeded in looking adorable. "Him? Tests all day today. He's very hungry."

Francine laughed. "I'll see what I can wrestle up, girlie. Go take a load off."

I nodded. Then I surprised myself by giving Zell's arm a gentle tug. _Warm_... "Come on."

Zell ceased the tune and sauntered to the table after me. "See? What're you worried about?"

I sat, placed the letter to Mark into my bag, and then set it on the floor as he straddled the chair across the table from me. "I think it's in my genes."

"Tch! Nah." He folded his arms over the back of the chair. "You ready for exams? Need any help?"

_Help?_ I could hardly believe the opportunity had just fallen into my lap. "Actually... I..." _No. I can't do it._ I shook my head. "Thanks. I'll be fine."

"You sure? Last chance to get help from an Instructor," Zell said with his usual grin.

_Oh come on. It's not cheating. Besides, he offered._ I traced a pattern in the table design. "I never do very good with the Fire Cavern."

"Tch! I remember that one. You know what? I think Squall got the record time on that. You should ask."

I looked up with wide eyes. "I can't just walk up to Commander Squall and ask about the Fire Cavern!"

"How come? That's what we're here for!"

I flushed and lowered my eyes. "Good point."

"So what's the problem? I know Garden's not doing the GF stuff except for on major missions, but they still let the candidates take Shiva there, what with Ifrit being a pain in the ass."

I morosely nodded.

"And Selphie helps, right?"

I nodded again, lowering my head toward the table as I scrutinized the pattern I traced with my finger. He waved a hand in front of my face. I looked up.

"You gonna make me guess?"

I flushed darker still, lowering my eyes back to my finger and the table. "Sure. Why not?" I asked quietly.

Zell laughed. "It'll take forever!"

I giggled, giving him a sidelong glance just as Francine came with two dinner trays: hot dogs -- five for Zell and one for me -- cookies -- same number -- and some milk. For me she had another little plate with celery and steamed asparagus, my favorite.

"Wow! Fran, you rock!" Zell exclaimed as he took his tray.

I smiled. _You're so cute!_ Then I whispered "thank you" to Francine.

"You're welcome, girlie. Have a good evening."

_Believe me. I will._

"Why don't you walk me through what you do at the Cavern?" Zell asked with his mouth full of hot dog. He shuffled it over to the side of his mouth and pointed at me with the uneaten portion. "My time wasn't as good as Squall's," he swallowed, "but I still passed."

I nibbled on an asparagus spear as I replayed the last attempt at the Cavern in my mind. It was all so embarrassing. "I... uh..."

"Yes?" he prodded, working on a cookie.

I glanced up but immediately looked away. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is?"

"Not 'til you tell me," he laughed. "It can't be that bad!"

"Don't laugh," I complained with a reluctant smile. "It's different for you. You're all buff and strong--" I flushed deep red and lowered my eyes.

Zell didn't notice my discomfort or the compliment. "Aw come on. Quis and Selph had to go through it, too." He swallowed some milk as he gauged me closely. "What are ya? 5' 1"? 105?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Oh geez."

"What?"

I lowered my hand and shook my head. "Nothing." _You're just never supposed to guess a girl's weight..._ And he'd been right, too.

"What weapon you do?"

"Quarterstaff."

"Really? Hm. That's weird." He absently munched a cookie as he tapped his knuckle on the table. "I've got written exams tomorrow, but we could meet at the Training Center with Selph the day after that. Maybe between the two of us we can figure it out?"

I couldn't believe he offered. "B-But I have to work."

"So? What time?"

"Ten to seven."

"Okay. We'll meet at eight."

"I... I have class until 9:30."

"No prob. I usually work out at six in the a.m.. How 'bout then? Is that okay?"

Is that okay?! "S-Sure. What about--"

"Oh I'll grab Selph tomorrow on my way to class and talk to her about it. Don't sweat it."

I had no idea what to say. I couldn't believe he was going to all the trouble. For me. _Of course, why not me? I need help. I deserve help._ "Zell?" I asked in a soft voice, and it seemed like my heart was suddenly in my throat.

Zell looked up, catching my gaze with a somewhat wide-eyed one of curiosity as he munched his hot dog. "Yeah?"

"I really appreciate this."

He swallowed his mouthful and grinned. "Hey. No prob."


	3. Day Three

**3: Day Three**

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap– _Sally! Stop it!_

I set the pen down and closed my textbook, pushing it away as the clock ticked its incessant tock. I stood and wandered around the library. I didn't think I could be any more bored.

I wandered back over to the computer and sat down, turning my swivel chair toward the counter that faced the exit. Placing my arm and elbow on the counter-top, I rested my chin in my hand as I stared at the exit. Then I sighed and picked up my pen to doodle on the brown paper of my textbook, adjusting my chin in my hand to see better. Hearts and flowers. Stars and clouds and rainbows. Smiling faces. Spitting faces. Laughing faces. Bunnies' backsides and elephant behinds–

My computer chirped with an incoming instant message.

I straightened and dropped my pen on the counter, blinking at the exit. _Do I dare hope...?_ I slowly turned my head toward the computer– "Zell," I said in a hushed exclamation. My stomach and heart lurched. I wheeled closer to the computer and typed in a reply greeting.

**BOOYABOY:** i h8 ritn tsts. so brng.

My lower lip protruded in a slight pout. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** I'm sorry. I'm bored, too. Everyone's in your class. I smiled, resting my arms on the counter in front of the keyboard as I waited for his reply.

**BOOYABOY:** tel u wat. il snd thm 2 u n go pla outsid.

I giggled. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** Oh no you don't. I want to play, too. You'd have to smuggle me out of the crowd in your duffel bag. _And why can't I talk to him this easily in person?_

**BOOYABOY:** i bet i cud. wanna try?

I laughed as I shook my head. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** Wouldn't you get in trouble?

**BOOYABOY:** prbly. who crs?

My smile faded somewhat. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** I do. Just stick it out. I'm sure it won't take too long for them to finish. You're a good teacher.

_Wow. Did I just type that?_ After a few moments of tapping a finger on the keyboard while waiting for a response, I began to gnaw my lower lip. _Oh no._ I didn't want to 'read' too much into the silence but... had I creeped him out? Did he suspect I liked him? I checked to see if he was still logged in. He was. _Oh no. Oh no._

**BOOYABOY:** y dnt u chng yur log in 2 megafenx insted of blmb libren?

I sighed with relief as I slumped back into my chair. Then I sat up and replied, **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** I only use the network when I'm working.

**BOOYABOY:** u nvr chat outsid wrk or skol?

I flushed and scolded myself furiously for doing so. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** No.

**BOOYABOY:** wel y dnt u set up yur log in acnt now? thn buz me bck.

My mouth gaped a second. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** Are you serious?

**BOOYABOY:** did I typ it? of cors! yur log in is borng.

I giggled. **BALAMBLIBRARIAN:** Okay, okay. Give me a minute.

So I set up my preferences for my network communication within the Garden's system. When it asked for a log in name, I paused for a long moment before typing Megafenix. Then I gave a curt nod and hit enter. I logged into the system and sent Zell an instant message, all the while hoping he had the sound down on his monitor.

**BOOYABOY:** u shud hv seen thm jump!

I groaned. **MEGAFENIX:** You turned the sound all the way up, didn't you?

**BOOYABOY:**

"Zell," I sighed. **MEGAFENIX:** That wasn't very nice. They're taking a test.

**BOOYABOY:** hey. we had a laf. tenshun sux.

I gave a slight, crooked nod. **MEGAFENIX:** You've got a point. Congratulations. I wish my Instructors would relieve tension like that on test days.

**BOOYABOY:** man u typ fst! n u spel al the wrds rite 2

I flushed. **MEGAFENIX:** I guess all that time in the library was good for something.

**BOOYABOY:** lol

I sighed, touching the smiley face with a finger. "Why do you have to be the way you are...?"

**BOOYABOY:** so how long u wrkd ther?

**MEGAFENIX:** Ever since I started studying here, so about 5 years.

**BOOYABOY:** 00 5 yrs! In the lib?!

My cheeks burned. **MEGAFENIX:** It sounds lame, doesn't it?

**BOOYABOY:** no it dsnt. i just cnt beleve i no som1 hoo actlly styd smwhr lngr thn 2 mnths. u proly hv al the pwr.

_Power?_**MEGAFENIX:** What do you mean?

**BOOYABOY:** wat do I meen? cuz yuv ben ther so lng, u can proly do n wrk wenevr u want. rit?

I raised an eyebrow. I'd never thought of it that way. I just worked my scheduled days, tried to cover whenever I could, and did the best job that I could. I stared at the keyboard and had no idea what to type. Did I want to admit that I'd never thought of it? That I apparently didn't have any kind of ambition. That I was fine to be the--

**BOOYABOY:** u ther?

I blinked, and my throat tightened. **MEGAFENIX:** Yeah.

**BOOYABOY:** 'sup?

**MEGAFENIX:** I just never thought about that before.

**BOOYABOY:** thts ok. yu lik wurkng ther. not evr1 who studes here is like me or squall. u can teach or somthng els.

I smiled a wavering smile at the monitor. He couldn't be much less than perfect.

**BOOYABOY:** hav u thot of wat u wnt 2 do aftr u pass?

Again, I blinked. **MEGAFENIX:** No.

**BOOYABOY:** y not?

**MEGAFENIX:** It never seemed to come up. Sure, my written exams are great, but my field tests? they're pretty sad.

**BOOYABOY:** mybe cuz u dnt no wat u wnt to do aftr?

My mouth dropped open as I stared at that line of genius and insight. I hadn't even thought that deep into myself. **MEGAFENIX:** You think so?

**BOOYABOY:** hoo nos? y dnt u gv it a thot or 2 b4 tmorrow?

I leaned slightly to the left, resting my elbow onto the counter as I cupped the side of my face in my hand and lightly scraped the raised letters on the enter button. _What do you want to do, Sally? All these years you've been working here and you haven't ever wondered? You haven't ever thought about it? How come?_

**BOOYABOY:** ive got it. yur rily gud at the ntwrk sys ther at the lib and ordrng books and mkng sur evrythng is a-ok, so y dnt u try n be netwrk admin for thm or somthng?

I pursed my lips and adjusted my face in my hand. _Hmm. Do I want to be in the library for the rest of my days?_ I looked around the place, remembering the good times and the laughs, the organization and the improving I'd done. The comments by Headmaster Cid and some of the students at how easy things were to find. I smiled and straightened.

**MEGAFENIX:** I'd like that.

**BOOYABOY:** of cors! u shud do wats ez n fun.

I giggled. **MEGAFENIX:** It has its boring days, too. Remember?

**BOOYABOY:** wel wat gud is a job if u cnt slack off 1nc in a whil?

I laughed. **MEGAFENIX:** Now you sound like Selphie.

**BOOYABOY:** o! i tawkd 2 sef. she tld me a lot, so i thnk i no wat 2 wrk on tmorrow. itl b brutl. just 2 let u no.

I smiled. **MEGAFENIX:** Take it a little easy on me. I don't have the world-battle-saving experiences you do.

**BOOYABOY:** dnt sel yrslf shrt. u cn kick butt if u wrk hrd and pay atnshn.

_With you instructing me? Try and get me not to focus!_ I giggled. **MEGAFENIX:** Okay, but don't expect me to take on T-Rexaur after the first 5 minutes.

**BOOYABOY:** i giv u a our

I raised an eyebrow. **MEGAFENIX:** That's all?

**BOOYABOY:** ul c

I gnawed my lower lip. **MEGAFENIX:** So you really think I can pass the Fire Cavern test?

**BOOYABOY:** of cors. dnt swet it. wel wrk on thngs tmorrow. tak it ez 2day. ul need the rest.

My face warmed with my smile. **MEGAFENIX:** Okay. Thanks again, Zell. I owe you dinner.

**BOOYABOY:** nah. its on me. thyr brngng ther pprs up. gotta go. c u tmorrow

I nodded. **MEGAFENIX:** Okay.

He logged off. I leaned back in my chair with a sigh and a wistful smile.


	4. Day Four

**4: Day Four**

I teetered between elation and chronic nervousness the next morning as I dressed in T-shirt, sweatshirt, shorts, sweatpants, and running shoes -- hey. You never know what you might need. Then I grabbed my quarterstaff on my way out of the dormitory. Disbelief kept everything else under control as I made my way to the Training Center. Thank goodness. The Fire Cavern exam was all I could think about. I wanted to pass so bad. To make Zell proud... To make Zell notice me?

I shrugged with an accompanying shake of my head. Zell did notice me. I was one of his 'buds'. One of his 'circle'. Only problem for me being I didn't want to be in that particular circle.

"A circle of arms would be nice," I mumbled as I adjusted my hold on my staff. But, like usual, I wouldn't hold my breath.

"Hey, Meg. 'Sup?"

I recognized Zell's baritone voice as I turned into the corridor leading to the Training Center. I sighed. _It would be cool if he sounded that happy to see me._ I sighed again. _Oh well._

"Meg! Yo, Meg!" Running steps.

I frowned. _The girl could at least acknowledge his existence! Sheesh! Poor Zell. Trying to be friendly_-- A touch on my arm turned me to face-- "Zell!"

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked as he jerked a thumb back the way I'd come. "I hollered."

I flushed but surprisingly held his gaze. "I didn't know you were calling me. I'm sorry."

"Oh. The 'Meg' thing, huh. Sorry. Short for MegaPhoenix. Thought it sounded pretty cool."

"It does," I said timidly. _Zell gave me a nickname!_ "I should have guessed."

"Don't sweat it." He motioned to the Training Center and matched my pace when I moved forward. "Let me guess: Nervous?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Zell gave me a gentle slug on my arm with an accompanying grin. "Don't be. I promise I won't do anything mean or stupid. All you hafta do is work as hard as you can. No slackin' off."

"Okay," I said softly as I nodded. "I'll try."

Zell laughed while giving me a soft shove. My gaze met his. "Loosen up, Meg. Geez."

I flushed and looked away. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said with a smile in his voice, "just take it easy. I'm not gonna drag you through hot coals if you screw up. We're all screw ups at some point you know."

I gave a slight shrug. I'd never seen him screw up.

Much to my shock and horror, he brought an arm around my neck to draw me close to his chest moments before rubbing my scalp with a knuckle. "Come on! Relax!"

My staff clattered to the floor as my hands went to his arm to try and loose his hold. But what was I thinking?

"You gotta try harder than that," he teased. "Come on. Make me leggo."

"Zell, let go," I said, and the tone in my voice was pathetically close to a whimper.

"Aw man, Meg. Come on." He did let go, putting his fists on the hips of his dark blue sweatpants.

I straightened my hair back into my ponytail, my face burning with humiliation. I'd failed my first test. "Sorry." This time my voice sounded suspiciously teary.

"You're not very aggressive, are ya?"

_Aggressive? If I were aggressive I'd grab you by the front of your sweatshirt, back you against the wall, and give you a nice, long–_ I shook my head. _If I were aggressive I would have told you three years ago that I had a crush on you..._ "Nope." _If I were aggressive, we'd be going out and you'd be wild about me the same as I'm wild about you._

I really wanted to be aggressive.

"We're gonna work on that. I'm not saying you have to be an ass like Seifer, but you shouldn't be scared of wrestling around with me. I'm not gonna break."

I slightly nodded my head, still not raising my eyes. "Okay."

Zell shook his head and lowered his fists from his hips. "Come on. Let's get to work." He picked up my staff and headed toward the main section of the Training Center.

I released a deep breath and followed after him. Believe it or not, I wanted to be anywhere but there. I knew I was a little on the pushover side. I wasn't a coward, no, but I... I didn't like confrontations. Remember? _I have a spine, sure, but wrestling around with Zell Dincht?_ I rolled my eyes, dread growing in my stomach like a fungus. _I really, really don't want to do this._

Well... a part of me did.

Zell rested my staff against the tree on the right side of the stone I'd come to call my own. Then he shrugged out of his gray sweatshirt to the crisp white T-shirt with the bright red letters 'Booya' on the front and 'Meteor Strike' on the back. _He always looks so good in T-shirts and sweatpants..._

He adjusted the lightweight sparring gloves on his hands. "Come on, slowpoke. Let's get down to business."

_Hyne, please don't let me look like a chicken-wuss. Not to him. Anyone but him._ But I knew that would be up to me. "Okay." I cleared my throat, debated with taking off my hooded sweatshirt, and very quickly decided against it. I didn't look nearly as good as Zell did.

Zell motioned over his shoulder to the metal gate on the right. "Before we head in, I wanna take a look at a few things. Okay?" He pointed in front of him with a meaningful lowering of his head. "Set up."

My stomach slithered to the soles of my feet, grabbing a firm hold of the ground underneath them. "What?"

Zell gestured more forcefully. "Set up. To attack." He put his fists on his hips. "Come on, Meg. You know this stuff. It's basic."

I knew it was basic; I was only hoping he wasn't really asking me to attack him. "B-But--"

"Meg. Set up."

It was the first time I'd heard a no-nonsense tone from him. I blanched and flushed at nearly the same instant as I gave a slight nod. I set my stance, feet slightly apart, on the balls of my feet, slightly crouched and ready to move. _Please don't attack me. I don't want to hit you._

Zell moved toward me. I watched him with a slightly widened gaze as he slowly paced around, gauging my stance and occasionally reaching out to adjust an arm or push on me slightly to see if I was set too firm. He gave a nod before returning to where he'd stood before. He set up. I nearly moaned.

"Now when I attack, I want you to defend. Okay? Don't worry. You won't hit me, and I'm not gonna hurt you."

I gnawed my lower lip, giving a slight nod as I absently adjusted my hold on the staff.

Zell adjusted his footing and moved closer. I watched him, adjusting my own stance as I carefully moved to keep him in constant sight. _You can do this, Sally. You know you can. Just don't think about it. Do it. Do it_-- He moved with near-perfect precision and quickness. I reacted as best I could, blocking an attempted strike at my head that was followed quickly by a left hook. I blocked both, but I didn't expect the second right cross.

It made contact on the side of my head. "Damn. Thought you were gonna get that one." Zell stepped close, and his fingers gently probed my head where he'd hit. "You okay?" he asked as he gauged my expression.

I lowered my staff, nodding once he'd lowered his hand. My scalp still tingled. "It didn't hurt." _But that felt wonderful. Can you do it again please?_

Yeah. Right.

Zell stepped back as he brought an arm across his chest. The other stroked his chin. He regarded me as I examined the ground at my feet. "You're quick with it, but... Hmm... Let's do it again."

I think I'm gonna hurl. The pattern was repeated again. This time, though, I blocked the third hit, deflected the fourth, but didn't get to the kick in time. He pulled back to keep from getting me in the stomach. I startled back a step and tripped over my own feet, landing in the dirt with a thud and a very humiliated expression.

"Aw geez. Sorry about that." Zell stepped forward and extended a hand. He helped me up.

"It wasn't your fault," I mumbled as I brushed the dirt from my backside.

"You know what? The staff's not your weapon. You're okay with it, but it doesn't jive with your body build."

I stared down at the staff in my hands. "Oh," I sighed.

"You do anything else?"

I shook my head. _Kiss your chances of passing the Fire Cavern good-bye, Sally._ Which meant I'd be leaving Garden that April. My throat tightened, and I sniffed.

Zell enfolded my upper arm with a warm clasp. "You ever try gymnastics?"

_Gymnastics?_ I lifted my gaze to meet his. "What?"

"With your slight build you're probably quick as anything."

"I can't use gymnastics against enemies."

He released my arm. "Tch!" He turned to stride to the metal gates. "Come on."

I dutifully followed, staff in hand. "What are you going to do?"

"Show you something."

The gate closed behind us. My grip tightened on the staff as I looked around for a grat or T-Rexaur, or one of the other nasties they bred in the Training Center. I heard a recognizable shift and shudder and looked ahead to see a grat emerging from the bush.

Zell motioned for me to stand beside him. "Set up– Give me that." He took the staff from me and then pointed beside him and a little toward the grat. "Set up and do a backflip."

For the first time in my life I actually wanted to argue, but I did what he said anyway. I set my stance, trying my best to copy his, set my balance and power, and did a backflip. I felt my feet make contact with the grat - twice. I landed in a crouch, my eyes wide and my mouth open in an expression of shock.

"Well would you look at that. The hot-dog fairy's done gymnastics before."

I stood slowly, still staring at the grat that had backed off while wondering if it really wanted to risk having that happen again. I absently nodded. "My exercise routine..." I looked over at Zell, who was grinning at me, and pointed at the grat. "Did I do that?"

Zell laughed. "Nobody else standing here is there?" Then he grew suddenly very serious and intense. "You see?" he continued, "it's all in the focus and doing what you know you're body can do. Your body knows gymnastics, so all you have to do now is teach it how to use that. Kicks. Spins. Flips. You can use it all. You just got to figure it out."

I nodded, thoughtful. "But I shouldn't just use my feet, right?" I asked slowly.

"Right," Zell said with a curt nod. "We've just got to teach you how to use the power in your arms." He took hold of my hand, pulling my arm out straight before gently wrapping a hand around my upper arm and giving a slight squeeze. "You've got a lot of muscle tone here because of working out with the staff. Now you need to focus that. Here." He bent my arm and folded my fingers into a fist before giving it a slap with his hand. "It's all got to come out here. Come on." Zell released my hand and arm and motioned to the grat that had decided to take another shot at the petite girl - me. "Give it a go. I'm sure you'll be fine, but I'll be right here to take up any slack."

I gave a nod, my expression very serious and intent as I faced the grat and took up my stance. I would've checked my feet to see if they were floating on air, but I decided it wouldn't be the wisest choice with Zell in his instructor-mode.

"Just focus and pow. Release it."

I nodded again, slightly adjusting my footing. "Should I wait for it to make its move?"

"Why? Do it yourself."

I nodded yet again, taking in a deep breath and holding it as I rushed forward and **thump, thump, thump**, backflip back **thwack-thwack**. I landed in a crouch moments before I jumped up with a "rock on!" and grinned over at Zell.

He crossed his arms with a 'See, I told you' look and gave me a nod of approval.

And the feeling I got from that expression, and seeing the grat shudder and keel over because of me... I ran over and threw my arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Zell laughed while giving me several pats on the back. "Hey. No prob."

I pulled back with a flush, lowering my arms to my sides as I cleared my throat and stepped safely away. _Oh my gosh_... "I never dreamed..." that it would have felt so awesome to give Zell a hug.

"Yeah, well if Selph hadn't said something was all wrong when you used the staff, I wouldn't have known what to look for." He cuffed me on the arm and drew my attention back from a slowly growing euphoria. "We've still got a lot of work to do. No slackin' off. Remember?"

I nodded, eagerly following him deeper into the Training Center. _A scrapper? Me? Just like Zell?_

It was so cliché that it was adorable.

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow unless you take a soak in the hot tub. Seriously," Zell said as he walked me to my dorm room. "You worked hard. If you've got time between classes, hike down to the infirmary and have Dr. Kadowaki plug you into one of her spas."

I nodded, my face bright with a myriad of rushes. Exhaustion and soreness were the least of my worries at that particular moment. I didn't even care that I barely had time to take a shower before heading to class. "I'm sure I'll be okay. I've worked out that hard before and not felt it."

"Better safe than sorry. Remember, your qualifier exam's tomorrow. You need to be 100."

I nodded dutifully. "I will be."

Zell suddenly laughed. "Geez. You'd think you were my student. Sorry."

I giggled. "Don't worry about it, Zell. I needed the push and shove and kick." I giggled again.

Zell laughed again, too. Then he pointed at me, Instructor-mode on. "No hot dogs tonight. Study, study, hot tub, study. That's what you get."

My smile faded. "But--"

"Study," he pressed. "We've gotta get you past the Fire Cavern so you can take your field exam. Being a candidate sucks."

I smiled. "It's not that bad."

Zell stopped outside my room and gave me a salute. "Good luck tomorrow, Meg." Then he made his way back the way we'd come.

I leaned against the door to my room with a sigh and a smile as I watched him go. _Tomorrow. I'll ask him to go out with me tomorrow, whether I pass or not._ I gave a curt nod and turned to enter my dorm room.


	5. Day Five

**5: Day Five**

Have you ever been so nervous and anxious that your butterflies turn into Thrusteavis and start pelting your stomach with windstorms and head butts? That was how I felt the next day. I didn't know if I was going to throw up or have my heart blow up in my chest. I went from light-headed to dizzy to feeling like I was going to smoosh into the floor.

One time I even had to sit down and put my head between my knees to keep from passing out.

When I was finally able to leave my room without hanging onto the walls for support, I concentrated very hard on my breathing and where and how I walked. I was going to meet Selphie by the front gate. Then we were going to head on over to the Fire Cavern. I didn't know how much Zell had told her, if he'd talked to her at all, about my sudden change in weapon choice. I certainly didn't know what it would do to my grade.

Has anyone switched proficiencies in the middle of the term before?

I groaned, pausing to lean against the wall of the hallway from the dormitory. _I really hate tough situations..._ But I was determined not to whine and moan. I was going to face the consequences with a stiff upper lip. Well... I was going to do my best anyway.

Whenever I was tempted to run back to my dorm room and hide under the bed, I just remembered the previous day's training session with Zell and what he'd said. _'It's all in the focus and doing what you know your body can do... You've got a lot of muscle tone here because of working out... Now you just need to focus that...'_ I could do it. He'd said I could and then proved it.

I'd proved it myself.

I nodded and pushed up from the wall, forcing myself to straighten and walk without a wobble. Very nearly, anyway. A few students passed while sending me sidelong glances, whispering amongst themselves once I'd walked by. I probably looked a little yellow. Maybe everyone knew about how bad I did on the Fire Cavern? Maybe there was a pool going whether I'd fail miserably, or barely pass, or just barely fail. Who knew? Who cared. I was going to do my best. Then I would ask Zell out on a date.

_Really. I am._

_Swear._

I released a deep breath, following the circular walkway around past the parking lot and the Training Center and the library, and then I headed down the main corridor to the outside gates and the beginning of my doom and destiny. _Tough situations suck._ Zell probably saw them as fun. _I wonder how he does that?_ It would be nice to have his secret, so that I could do the same thing. I'd have to ask when we went out.

_I am going to ask._

_Promise._

Selphie lifted her arm high in the air, giving a hop as she waved at me with a bright smile. She was dressed in her SeeD uniform, she'd always liked it better than anything else, while I had dressed in my normal SeeD candidate uniform. Well, almost normal anyway. I was wearing the slacks instead of the skirt, due to the fact that kicks and backflips were easier in the former rather than the latter.

"Good morning, Sally," Selphie greeted. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Selphie motioned for us to head on out of the Garden. She sent me a sidelong glance. "You forget anything?"

"Nope." I was junctioned to the hilt... well... as good as a SeeD candidate could be with just one GF. But I really liked Shiva. Probably because she was the only girl GF that was 'aggressive'.

"What about your staff?"

Zell hadn't told her. He'd probably wanted her to be shocked off her keister so that he could laugh at the story when I told it. _Hey. I could tell him on our date._ I was going to ask. "I don't use the staff anymore," I told her quietly, with a sidelong glance to her face just so that I could see her expression and tell Zell with as much detail as possible.

She blinked and stopped, turning to face me with a look of amazement that bordered on shocked disbelief and suspicion. "What?"

I gnawed the inside of my lip a moment before facing her. I picked at a fingernail. "I don't use--"

"I heard that. Why not?"

I cleared my throat. "It wasn't right for me."

"What are you talking about?"

I peeked up at her. Disbelief and confusion battled in her face and eyes. I lowered my gaze to the ground. "Zell said--"

"Oh you're kidding!" Selphie shook her head. "You can't change your proficiency in the middle of the term without talking to your Instructor."

I cringed. I'd been so afraid of that. My throat tightened and my eyes teared up.

"Come on. We better go talk to Squall."

I fell into step a little behind. "I'm sorry, Selphie."

"It's not your fault, Sally. Zell should've known better." She shook her head again. "I hope we don't have to postpone your test. I had high hopes for you this time."

So did I.

We made our way through the main gate and down the corridor and up the stairs to the elevator, taking it to the 3rd floor. Squall stood by the secondary elevator talking to Zell.

"She's a natural, Squall," Zell was saying, "so I totally spaced talking to Selphie--" He saw us come in and grinned. "Hey, Meg. Selph. 'Sup?"

Then he saw the irritated expression on Selphie's face and the droop to my own expression. His grin vanished.

"Aw man," he said as he kicked at an imaginary rock.

Zell lowered his head and shoulders. They immediately lifted as Zell took a step toward the approaching Selphie with outstretched hands that pleaded with her to understand. "I was gonna tell you, Selph," he insisted. "Swear. I just forgot."

Selphie, fists on hips, stood toe-to-toe with the scrapper. "Well it's a little late now, isn't it? I probably have to postpone her test until after the end of the term, and then she won't be able to graduate!"

I sunk my head lower, not wanting to see the guilt on Zell's face. I didn't blame him at all. I blamed myself. I should have talked to Selphie after class. Walking around with my head in the clouds had put it right out of my mind.

"Aw come on, Selph. You don't have to do that," Zell complained. "Squall, tell her. It's my fault, not Sally's. She shouldn't get in trouble for me not telling you."

"Calm down, guys," Squall said as he stretched out his hands in a calming motion. "You're not helping anything." He moved his focus to Selphie. "Do you have any other scheduled classes or exams today? Any other students needing to test in the Fire Cavern?"

"That's not the point," Selphie argued.

"Selphie," Squall said, "just answer the question."

She sighed. Some of the irritation deflated. "Sally's the only test in the Fire Cavern, and I don't have written exams until this afternoon."

Squall nodded before looking over at Zell and motioning to Selphie. "Okay then, Zell. Tell her why you're changing Sally's weapon." Then Squall stepped forward, gesturing for me to follow him from the office. "Let's go wait downstairs, Sally."

I gave a slight nod, peeking over at Zell as he rubbed the back of his neck while trying to figure out where to start the explanation. Then I gave a sigh and followed after Commander Squall.

The elevator door closed, and he pushed the button for the first floor. He looked over at me. "You'll take the Fire Cavern test today, Sally. Selphie just doesn't like it when Zell does things like this without telling her."

I nodded morosely. "It's okay if I don't. It was my fault. I should have told her yesterday during class."

Cmdr. Squall waved it aside. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Garden is about the students and not the rules. You should get every chance possible to make it to graduation. And you should get every chance to be at your best. That's all Zell wanted, more than likely. He saw something wrong and fixed it." Cmdr. Squall chuckled and very slightly smiled. "Now if he could just remember to tell everyone else."

I sent the Commander a sidelong glance. "He's not in trouble, is he?"

Cmdr. Squall's slight smile remained as he looked over at me. The elevator dinged, letting us off at the ground floor. "No, he's not in trouble. He came to tell me about the switch as soon as he remembered that's what he had to do."

I changed my gaze back to the floor as we descended the steps and came to stand by the Garden Directory. "Good."

"Don't worry about Selphie, either. She stays angry shorter than Zell does. They'll probably come down the elevator laughing about Quis or me and something stupid we did as kids. Who knows?" The elevator shot back up. Cmdr. Squall looked over at it. "See? I bet that's them now."

I raised my eyes, waiting with clenched hands for the elevator to come down and show Zell's laughing face rather than his gloomy one. I didn't like to see him gloomy.

"Good luck today," Cmdr. Squall said. Then he moved away toward the Infirmary.

I absently nodded as I continued to stare at the elevator shaft, still empty– It zoomed down and opened to reveal Selphie and Zell talking intently amongst themselves. Then the door opened and they stepped out, Zell saying one thing more before looking up to give me a salute and a slight tip of the head. Then he moved down the stairs to the Infirmary the same as Squall. Selphie descended the stairs with a quirky smile. Then she motioned for me to follow after her.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun and beat this Fire Cavern. Okay?"

I nodded with a hesitant smile as we left the Garden.

"You beat Squall's record!" Selphie exclaimed as we jogged out of the Fire Cavern.

I stopped, resting my hands on my knees as I bent over and tried to calm my heart rate. "What?" I asked absently.

"Your time, your time!" she repeated with several quick hops. "You beat Squall's time!" She clapped her hands and gave a delighted giggle.

I stared up at her in shock, my mouth wide. "You're kidding."

She shook her head with a bright smile. "I'm serious."

I straightened and covered my mouth with my hands as my wide eyes stared at her. _I beat... No way._ I lowered my hands and gave a high jump with a loud "yes!"

"Wait until Zell and Squall hear about this!" Selphie said with another giggle.

We ran back toward the Garden, and I couldn't resist another pinch. It hurt and I grinned. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it. I have the time written down to prove it." She looked over at me with a smile. "Zell was right. You are a natural."

I flushed. "It's just because he's a good--"

"No. It's because you're good, Sally. Accept it."

_I'm good._ I smiled. _I'm good._ It was nice to finally be out from under the looming doom of the Fire Cavern and have the expectancy of the field exam and graduation. _Graduation. Finally._ My throat tightened, and I sniffed.

Selphie slowed me to a walk, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Congrats, Sally. You passed. I knew you could do it."

I nodded and sniffed again. "So did Zell. I was the only one that needed to be convinced."

"No," Selphie corrected, "I'd convinced you after the last Fire Cavern test. Remember?"

I did. "You're right." I looked over at her as we approached the Garden's front gates. "It feels great to actually be done with it."

"Now we just need to get you a field exam scheduled."

I smiled. "Finally."

Selphie giggled. "No doubt. At least you'll have earned the party after graduation. Stay there as long as possible. Dance as much as possible. Laugh as much as possible."

I giggled. "Yes, ma'am."

Selphie gave my shoulders a squeeze. Then she looked toward the front gates. "Hey, Zell!" she called. I looked up in time to see Zell stop pacing and face us. "Guess what? She beat Squall's time!"

Zell leaped up into the air with a holler of "oh yeah!" and then jogged out to meet us. I blushed molten and tried to beat back the Thrusteavis that had set up house in my stomach. _You're going to ask him, remember? Just wait for Selphie to leave and then do it. Okay? I could do it._ What was so hard about saying 'Zell, will you go out with me?' Nothing. _Right?_

Zell gave Selphie a high five, and then he motioned to do the same with me. I flushed and made contact with his hand. "Sweet!" he exclaimed. "How much did ya beat it by?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said softly.

"Who cares? She beat it." Selphie gestured to the Garden. "Come on. Let's go post the scores so everyone else can see."

My smile vanished. "No! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Zell and Selphie asked at the same time. "You worked your butt off for that score," Zell continued.

Selphie nodded. "Come on, Sally. Squall won't care. He'll be thrilled."

"B-But... But everyone will know."

Selphie and Zell exchanged astonished looks, fists on hips, and then looked back over at me. "That's the point." Selphie giggled and shook her head. "You're so funny."

Zell took a firm hold of my arm and Selphie's to walk us toward the Garden. "It's getting posted, Meg. Now come on. Let's scoot to the cafeteria and celebrate with a mouthful of hot dogs, ice cream, and soda pop."

Selphie and I laughed, but Selphie extricated herself from Zell's grasp. He let go of both of us. "Can't. Sorry. I've got to get ready for exams this afternoon. Besides that, I've got about a billion papers to correct from earlier this week. Then I've got to start planning field exams."

We headed into Garden and started down the main corridor. "Okay," Zell told her. "But it's your loss."

Selphie giggled and veered to the elevator as Zell and I went right toward the cafeteria. _Okay, Sally. Do it now._ I gave myself a slight nod, took in a deep breath, and--

"So what happened? Tell me all the gory details."

"Oh." The question skittered to a dark corner. "Well, it was the same as usual--"

Zell frowned and gave me a slight push. "Tch! You call that a story? Come on! How many monsters did you have to fight before getting to Ifrit? Did you get hit the most or did Selphie? Who used Shiva? Did you do more physical than magical damage? Tell me!"

I giggled. "I didn't know you were wanting a bedtime story," I said. _Sally? Are you joking around with him? Good for you!_

"Damn straight! I worked you hard yesterday, remember? I pushed and you pushed back, harder. You've got to give me a little something as payback!"

"Okay, okay." I said with a sidelong smile toward him. Then my eyes twinkled and I felt an imp rise up within me. "It was dark as death and smelled of horror and grief as we entered the red and black cavern of the fire god Ifrit," I began in a tone of gloomy stories and ghosts.

Zell laughed, giving my arm a slug. "Now that's a story!"

I giggled. _Maybe this could count as a date? Couldn't it?_ Yeah. Maybe in an alternate dimension.

"Don't stop," he said as we passed the library. "Keep going."

I grabbed at the different stories I'd heard, and thrillers I'd watched and read, and struggled to piece together more of the same. "Shadows and flames teased our senses, hinting at the danger that hid beneath boulder and crevice. Selphie and I cautiously made our way deeper within, keeping our weapons ready as we searched the darkness for the eyes we felt watching."

I sent Zell a sidelong glance. He stared at the polished floor of the walk that led to the different sections of the Garden, deeply engrossed in my story. My eyes twinkled with my withheld laugh. "Fire bat!" I exclaimed as I reached out to grip his arm. Zell gave a startled jump, laughing as he met my gaze. I giggled and looked away, pointing ahead at the imaginary foe. "'Look out!' I warned Selphie, not seeing the buel rising up behind me. Clink-- thwack-- and the buel fell, leaving me safe to dispatch the fire bats. Fists and feet flew, littering our path with broken bodies. We moved on, our eyes alert and our ears strained. Deadly silence. Eerie peace and nothing."

Zell opened the door into the cafeteria, holding it as I passed. Then he released it to hurry up and walk beside me. _This is so awesome!..._ "Shivers, doom, and gloom raised the hair on our necks and arms, but there was nothing behind us save the bats and buel of before. My wary gaze examined our trail ahead, jagged and dangerous. So close to the entrance of Ifrit's lair we could imagine the feel of his breath on our faces. We pressed onward, readying ourselves to meet the fire god himself."

Zell and I grabbed a spot in line as I continued the story, Zell turning to face me as he listened with rapt attention. _Have I died and gone to heaven?_

"Up he roared from the fire pit," I intoned with a raised arm, mimicking Ifrit's action, "power and strength exuded from him by way of the waves of fire and flame that surrounded us. Selphie and I took a step back, but then we steeled ourselves against his intensity and prepared for the attack." I made a ridiculously melodramatic summoning motion with my arms and hands. Zell accepted a tray of hot dogs, cookies, ice cream, etc and followed beside me to a table, still intently listening.

"'Shiva', I summoned, and I only vaguely heard Selphie begin her onslaught of cold and ice and weapon. The ice goddess appeared in a water chrysalis of elegance and power, shattering her prism of ice and releasing a barrage of her essence against the fire god. Ifrit bellowed with rage, countering the onslaught with a ball of fire. I stumbled," and I enacted the motion to my chair, "staggering in an attempt to hold my footing. The relief and renewal of Selphie's cure was immediately felt and I straightened, again calling forth the ice goddess. Again and again waves of fire and ice, heat and cold, weapon and rage were exchanged until at last, when Selphie and I believed we could take not another assault, the fire god roared and agreed to join, dedicating his power to my need."

I stood and took a bow. A few of the candidates and junior classmen actually applauded. I flushed deeply before sitting quickly into my chair.

"That was the best telling of the Fire Cavern I've ever heard," Zell said with an appreciative nod as he finished his second hot dog. I finally began my first, slightly smiling as I munched. "Do the junior classmen ever come into the library for your stories?"

"Nope," I said. I took a drink of milk.

"You're kidding! Tch! You've definitely gotta tell Selph. She should put some of your stories on her site here at the Garden. They'd be great!"

I giggled and shook my head. "No thanks."

"Aw come on. You'd love it. Besides, the minute Selphie posts your scores, everyone's gonna wanna meet the person that beat Squall's score anyway. You might as well have the story ready."

_Zell, I don't care what everyone else thinks about me. Or how popular I am. I just want you._ But I wasn't ever going to say that. "I hope not."

Zell made a face. Then he pointed a partially gnawed cookie at me before dunking it into his vanilla ice cream. "You're kidding, right? You beat Squall's score!"

I shrugged. "So what?"

Zell dropped the cookie into his ice cream - **splut** - as he stared at me. "So what?" He blinked. "So you should be blabbin' it on the entire network!"

"Why?" I finished my hot dog and reached for the dressing and my celery. "That doesn't prove anything. I just wanted to pass. You made that happen. Now I can do my field exam and graduate. That's all I want."

Zell rested his right elbow on the table and put his cheek on his fist, watching me as he munched another ice cream slathered cookie. Goose pimples raised on my arms, but I ignored them as I swirled the dip in the little plastic cup with my celery stalk. _Okay, Sally. He's quiet. Ask him out. You can do it._ I cleared my throat–

"Say, you wanna meet my ma?"

My finger tightened on the celery stalk. It collapsed with a crisp squinch. I raised my eyes to meet his. "Your mother?"

Zell nodded and lowered his fist from his cheek. "Sure. I've got a day off tomorrow, so I'd planned on heading over to Balamb and saying 'howdy' to ma. She likes meeting my friends, and it would be great if you told her that story. She'd get a kick."

_Meet his mother._ Zell Dincht's ma. I swallowed my heart and gave a slight nod followed by a timid smile. "That sounds like fun," I said softly. _Boy, does it ever._

"Great. You work tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "I asked for the day off because of the exam qualifier today. Thought I'd need the time to myself." _Go to Balamb_...

Zell laughed. "You thought you'd fail, didn't you?"

I shook my head again. "No. I didn't know what to think. That's why I wanted the day off." _Meet his mother?_

Zell popped the last of his cookie in his mouth and finished his soda. He pointed at my plate. "You gonna play with it, or eat it?"

A giggle escaped the shock. I set down the celery. "I'm not really hungry. Too excited. I can hardly believe I passed."

He stuck out a hand. "Give me your cookie and then we'll head over to the Training Center."

I blinked. The smile vanished from my face, replaced a moment later with a grin as warm fuzzies and goose pimples attacked. "Okay," I said as I passed him my cookie.

We stood and left the cafeteria for the Training Center, Zell immediately telling me that while I'd been in the Fire Cavern he'd figured something out to help my delivery. I put my hands behind my back to give myself a pinch. It hurt, and I barely withheld a giggle.


	6. Day Six Ma Dincht

**6: Day Six - Ma Dincht**

I set the brush down and pulled my hair back into a ponytail – I couldn't get my fingers to stop shaking long enough to braid my hair. Then I stared at the figure in the mirror dressed in a white Balamb sweatshirt and a pair of worn jeans. _I'm going to meet Zell's mother._ I looked over at my freshly made bed. _No. You're not sleeping._ The urge to check had already made me turn the covers down twice. The figure in the mirror drew my attention again.

Then there was a knock. I blinked. _It's really happening._

"Yo, Meg. You ready?"

I smiled, and my eyes crinkled at the corners. "I'm coming, Zell! Hold on a sec!"

I grabbed my black brushed-denim jacket, a present from my mom, and opened the door. Zell was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with the usual Garden information of established, creed, and things of that sort in raised letters that varied in colors depending on the light.

I smiled. I actually felt a little at ease around him. Very little, but it was a start. "Good morning," I said softly.

"Morning." Zell gestured to the jacket. "You'll want to put that on once we hit the road. I figured we'd hoof it. It's not that far. I don't get why everyone has to drive. It's only a half-hour walk."

I nodded with a serious expression. As I closed the door behind me, I looked over my shoulder at him. "Do you have yours?"

He lifted his left arm to show a denim jacket with a quilted lining. "Got it. All set?"

I nodded again and fell in step beside him. _Wow._

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

I shook my head as I glanced over at him. Nervousness and excitement had filled my stomach since yesterday. "No. Why?"

"There's this great place in Balamb - it's in the hotel - and I figured you, me, and ma could have breakfast."

"That sounds great," I said quietly, meeting his occasional sidelong glances. "I've heard a lot of good things about their fish."

Zell grinned and met my gaze head on. "Fish." He shook his head as he laughed. "I'll think of Raijin and that dog every time I think of fish, Balamb, and that hotel."

I smiled. "You tease him whenever you have the chance, huh?"

Zell wiggled his eyebrows at me. I giggled and looked away.

Zell nudged my arm. "You know what? We should get together to try and come up with some names for those cooler moves of yours."

I sent him a sidelong smile. "Like 'Booya'?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Something cool like that."

"That would be nice. I'd never know what to call them."

Zell made a face. "Tch! Whatever. With the story you told yesterday? You can come up with plenty, I bet."

Yes, but doing that with you would be more fun. And I so wanted to say that. I looked away. "I guess so, but I think yours will be cooler." _Oh, Sally. Why don't you just admit it to him? Put yourself out of your misery and say 'Zell, I really like you. Is there hope?'_ But I wasn't that brave.

At least, not yet.

"We'll hafta see what we can come up with. Then we'll take the list to Rinoa when she visits and see which one gets the most votes."

My eyes twinkled as I looked over at him. "You're always so full of fun ideas."

"Tch!" But his eyes were laughing. "The others would argue."

I giggled, vaguely noticing the students that passed on either side of us as we headed down the main corridor toward the front gate. "They just don't appreciate it like I do." I flushed with the confession as I looked away. _Man. I really am getting more at ease. Cool... I think._

"Nah. They just remember all the stupid stuff I've done."

"We all do stupid stuff," I said quietly. _Like not doing this three years ago._

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Zell looked over at me. "Where you from anyway?"

"Timber."

"Really? That's where Squall, Selphie, and me had our first mission."

I nodded with a faint smile. "I know. You guys did really good, too. It was too bad the President wasn't on the train."

"Who're your folks?"

"They own the pet shop there."

"Hey. I was in that shop. We had to pick up some stuff for Angelo."

My smile remained as I held my jacket behind my back with both hands and stared at the ground. "They've got a nice little place, huh?"

"Yeah they do. We'll have to take the train over and tell 'em how good you did on the Fire Cavern exam."

"Okay." But then I'd have to explain you're just a friend. I didn't want to do that. It meant that I'd have to admit it to myself. I definitely didn't want to do that.

We passed through the Garden gates and hit the road toward Balamb. The air was chilly but felt good. It kept me awake, proving I wasn't dreaming. I took in a deep breath of the crisp air, releasing it with a smile. It was great. Like I was a new person. The Fire Cavern's behind me, graduation's a greater possibility ahead of me, and Zell's walking beside me to his mother's house while making plans to hang out more...

But it needed to change. I knew it did. I enjoyed– No. No, I really loved being his friend, but I really, really liked him. I knew I had to take that one step further outside my shell and ask that fated question.

I had to.

"It's a little chilly out here. You better put on your jacket," Zell said as he shrugged into his. "Ma'd toast my butt if I made you get sick." He took my jacket from my hands before I could protest. Then he stopped and held it out for me. "Here."

I swallowed hard, trying to persuade my heart back where it belonged as I slipped first one arm and then the other into the sleeves. Everything he did proved what kind of a great guy he was.

"Thank you," I whispered. ..._he smells wonderful... Zell, I think I'm falling in love with you_... But I couldn't say that, could I? I briefly met his gaze and felt his grin... and then I looked away when we started walking toward the town of Balamb again. _I really hate being shy._

"Say, maybe we could stop by the train station to see what times the trains are running to Timber. Who knows? Maybe we could slip in a trip there and back before tonight?"

I'd die happy if we could spend the entire day together... "Alright."

Zell gave me a slight shove. "What's the matter?" he asked with a laugh.

I reluctantly smiled - his grin always did that to me - and tucked my hands deeper into the pockets of my jacket. "Shock."

He laughed again. "No doubt. You passed and you beat Squall's score."

My smile waned a bit, but I fought to keep it in place. _No, that's not it, Zell. That's not it at all._ "Yeah."

"Oh, and I talked to Headmaster Cid about that Network Admin spot we talked about. He said he'll let you know. I guess he has to do some talking to people first."

I halted, looking over at him with a wide-eyed expression of amazement. "You talked to Headmaster Cid about it?"

Zell shrugged. "Sure. Why not? You said you'd like to do it, right?"

I gave a slight nod.

He grinned. "Okay then. Don't sweat the little stuff."

I blinked up at him. _Don't sweat the little stuff?_ But what was 'little'? _The answer you could give to my question. How much of an idiot I'd sound if I actually told you how I felt. Don't sweat it? You've got to be kidding!_ I lowered my head and started walking toward Balamb again. Zell followed, but it took him a second or two. _You've got to do it, Sally._

"Geez, you're creeping me out," Zell said finally, and his voice sounded totally different than usual. "Sally? You okay?"

Zell had used my name, which made me glance over at him. He wasn't smiling. My throat tightened. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Duh," he said with a brief smile. Then the serious expression returned. "You need to talk about something?"

I looked away. _Do I?_

Expectation and dread rose up like Leviathan probably would. _How does someone do something like this?_ I released a deep breath while adjusting my hands in the pockets of my jacket. I kept replaying the conversation we'd just had, and the ones we'd had over the past few days, and desperately tried to think of what to say next. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't think I would just by being honest, not really, but the possibility wouldn't go away.

"Yeah. I kinda do," I admitted. _But will I?_

"Okay. Shoot. What's the problem?"

I took in another deep and slow breath, holding it for a long moment before letting it out and opening my mouth to speak... but nothing came out. The dread of rejection and humiliation– I shut my mouth with a click. _I really, really hate being shy._ It's like a disease. A ball and chain. A locked door I can't open.

"Sally?"

"I know," I whispered. And I whispered to keep myself from crying because I was so frustrated. I couldn't get myself to say what I knew I had to say. I was freaking him out because of that, and... and I knew I'd never say it. _What do I do? There has to be something to get myself to say four blessed words: 'Zell, I like you.'_

I swallowed hard, blinking at the ground as I fought the tightening of my throat that told of tears. I stopped walking, balling my hands into fists in the pockets of my jacket. He stopped, too, and his expression was probably expectant curiosity. _Just do or say something!_

"Zell..." I swallowed hard again. "Zell, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"Could you show me your 'Booya'?" _What?_

"What?"

My fists tightened until my nails bit into my hands. I faced him, slowly raising my eyes to meet his. "Could you show me your 'Booya'?"

Zell's expression showed amazement. "You mean do it on you?"

I nodded. _Are you nuts? You can't really be considering this!_

He rubbed the back of his neck, one fist on his hip as he gauged my face. "Sure, if you really want." Zell lowered his arm. "You gonna try and create a move like it?"

"No. I just want to try something." _Really? You're going to do this?_

Zell grinned suddenly and set up. "What the hell. Sounds like fun."

I did the same as I tried to summon my courage. I knew I had to have some someplace. _You just... you're just going to do that? Just like that?_ At least I'd go out with style.

He was his usual quick self, moving past my defenses without a problem to grab my shirtfront and pull me close... I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his– _soft... warm..._ And sparks must have not only exploded in my brain but in the air around me.

It was the best first kiss I had ever had in my life.

...okay. That sounded really dumb, but come on! I had just kissed Zell Dincht!

The second lasted a blissful forever, and then he released my shirtfront and took a step back. Zell's hands were still in the same position, and his face held an odd expression. Forcing myself to just stand there, I ignored the flames that burned my cheeks.

Finally, Zell lowered his arms to his sides with a blink. "I've never had it countered that way before," he said slowly, and his ears tinged a slight shade of pink.

I reluctantly smiled, but then it faded. _What now? You know you have to say something._ I gnawed my lower lip as I began to worry the bottom ribbing of my sweatshirt with shaking fingers. _Don't you dare apologize, Sally!_

Zell suddenly grinned. "Beats a fist in the mouth." Then he pointed at me, the laughter obvious in his voice and in the twinkle of his eyes. "Just don't think you'll get away with that a second time."

I knew I couldn't, too. I looked into his twinkling eyes and his laughing face and heard the words I wanted to say fade to a murmur, my courage spent.

"I've gotta tell ma," Zell said as he gave my arm a tug, urging me forward. "She'll get a kick and tell me it served me right."

I fell into step beside him. _Why can't I do anything right?_ It should have been so easy: Kiss him and then say 'I really like you, Zell, and I want to be your girlfriend...' _Tomorrow. I'll say it tomorrow._

But I was only saying that because I didn't want anything to ruin the day we'd planned. _I want to meet his mother. I want to have breakfast with them. I want to take the train to Timber and have him meet my folks. I want us to share our stupid stories of life and laugh at each other's less-than-glorious moments_... There wasn't any guarantee I'd be able to do that if I told him I had a monstrous crush. It would change everything.

"That was pretty slick," Zell was saying as he gave my arm a shoulder nudge. "I'll have to tell Selph. She'll probably give you extra credit." He grinned.

I nearly moaned. _Extra credit? Who cares about extra credit? If you tell Selphie, she'll tell Quistis, and then Quistis'll know I like you. Then she'll tell you– I'll be mortified!_ Good word, too. "I– Couldn't it just stay between us?" I asked quietly. "I don't want... What I mean is, I didn't do it to..." I cleared my throat and kept my eyes away from his face. _I just wanted to kiss you for so long_... "Please don't tell."

Zell laughed, giving my arm another nudge. "Okay, but I've got to tell ma. I'll just make sure she knows not to blab. How's that?"

I gave a slight nod.

"So that was the whole thing? You just wanted to see if you could beat me at my own game?"

_Not hardly._ But I didn't want to lie and say it was. If I didn't, though, he'd ask. Wouldn't he? "No, but it's not any big deal." _Just my future of happiness._ "Don't worry about it." _It's my fault I'm a chicken-wuss, not yours._

"You sure? I'll help, Sally, if I can. It's no sweat. Really."

_I know, Zell. I know._ I nodded, and my throat tightened. "I just... I just want to have fun today." _Just one last day of fun before I confess all. Please?_

"Cut loose, huh? Well, hey, no prob there. You should after your awesome score on the Fire Cavern." He stopped and faced me. After a moment, I faced him, too. He stuck out a hand. "Here's the deal: No school talk, no stressing, and no being responsible or serious. Just fun, laughs, and food. Deal?"

My heart and soul warmed as I stared at his hand, so eager and inviting. Accepting, just like him. _I don't want today to end. I want to be trapped in this day forever. Why can't that wish come true?_ Finally, I reached out and took a firm hold of his warm hand, giving a slow blink as we shook. _Zell, I really, really like you_... It should've been so easy.

"Deal," I whispered.

"Cool." Zell seemed to give my hand a brief squeeze before releasing it and motioning toward Balamb. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's hurry it up a notch."

We jogged the rest of the way.

"Yo, ma!" Zell bellowed as we entered his house.

"Zell?"

Ma Dincht appeared from the kitchen, where she'd apparently been cleaning the oven from the tell-tale smudges on her face and arms and the gloves on her hands. "What are you doing home?" she asked as she rescued her hands from the gloves' grip. "And don't give me that nonsense about outdoor class."

Zell grinned as he motioned for me to come further in. I looked around with wide eyes. "Nah," he said. "Day off."

"And who's this little dear?"

I flushed and lowered my eyes to my clenched hands. "Sally."

"Sally's a friend, ma. She's a candidate at Garden." He smiled over at me. "She just had an awesome score on the Fire Cavern," Zell sent me a wink before he looked back over at his mother, "and she beat Squall's score! So I thought we could go grab some grub at the hotel to celebrate."

Ma Dincht smiled. "That sounds fun, Zell, but I'm afraid I can't. The girls and I were going to head on over to Deling City and make a day of it. I'm sorry, son."

Zell waved it away with a "Tch! Don't sweat it, ma. Sally and I're gonna grab the next train to Timber anyway. Her folks're there."

"Oh." Ma Dincht smiled at me. "Good for you. So many of the kids don't spend much time with their folks." She looked back at Zell, but I kept watching her. My tension began to fade. "Do you think you could come for dinner later, Zell? I'm sure we'll be back before it gets too late."

"Sure, ma. Just send an email or leave a message if you're not gonna make it. I can always rent a car to take Sally home that way, if it gets too late."

My stomach fluttered and my lips twitched with a smile. _You're going to have fun, Sally. You're going to have some real fun with Zell Dincht!_

Ma Dincht nodded. "I'll be sure to do that. Now," and she ushered us toward the door, "I've got to get cleaned up before the girls get here, and you've got to feed this girl some breakfast." When we were standing on the threshold of his home, Ma Dincht gently pinched my chin between her thumb and forefinger. "If we don't have dinner tonight, Sally, come by and visit again. I like getting to know Zell's friends."

"I will," I promised quietly.

"And call me 'ma'."

I smiled. "Ma."

She gave my chin another pinch before giving us both a gentle push toward the hotel. "Now get on with you and fill those young stomachs of yours. Have fun today, too."

"We will, ma. See ya later," Zell called as he backed toward the hotel while I walked forward. He turned and looked over at me. "If that's what had you bummed before, don't sweat it. Ma likes you."

I adjusted my hands in my pockets as I stared at the cobblestone walk at our feet. "She's really nice. I like her, too." I glanced over, meeting his smiling gaze. "Do you think we might really be able to have dinner here tonight?"

Zell shrugged. "There's no way to know. Her and her 'girls' like having fun. They could be out all night."

I looked away. "Oh."

Zell gave me a nudge. "Hey. No stress, remember? I told her we'd wait and then drive to Garden. If she makes it, she makes it."

I flushed. "Okay. No stress." _Maybe it's good to put the grand confession off until tomorrow. Spending an entire day with him; learning more about him; getting to be more at ease around him_... I sighed.

"None of that," he said with a grin and a firmer push.

I giggled and found myself pushing back. "It was a good sigh," I laughed.

Zell pushed again, nearly sending me toppling over, and quickly caught hold of my hand so that I wouldn't. "Whoops. Sorry," he apologized, his expression adorably sheepish.

When Zell released my hand, I immediately stuffed it into my jacket pocket to preserve the feeling. "It's okay. I should've had my feet set better."

Zell laughed. "You're catching on."

Then we were at the hotel getting a table on the back patio looking out onto the ocean. The view and the location and the company were better than one of my fantasy dates. I had a hard time keeping my brain believing this was reality.

We ordered breaded fish, homemade fries, homemade sauce, milkshakes, and a plate of pickles and olives. Not a very healthy breakfast, but who cared?

Then Zell pointed at me with a serious expression. "What was the big idea freakin' me out before the whole 'Booya' thing?"

My fantasy bubble popped, crashing me to the ground. "S-Sorry," I stammered as I lowered my gaze to the table-top. I picked at the tablecloth.

"Meg..." Zell released a quick breath. "Sally. I'm teasing. Chill."

I lowered my head, still picking at the tablecloth as I sent him a glance. "I've never been very good at knowing when someone's joking and when they're serious."

"Outside Garden..." Zell tossed a sugar packet at me. It ricocheted off my nose to topple onto the table. "I'm never serious."

I giggled and picked the sugar packet up from the table to chuck it back at him. He caught it. "That's good to know."

Zell tossed the sugar packet behind his back to hit it with his other hand, sending it plopping directly into my water. We repressed howls of laughter as I fished it out and hid it under my napkin, looking this way and that for any sign of witnesses.

"Being serious all the time just causes more problems," he continued with a slight smile as he lounged back in his chair. "I mean, I saw what it did to Squall - tore him up inside - and decided I didn't want that." Zell crossed his arms as he stretched his legs out in front of him. He met my gaze. "I'm not saying life's a joke waiting to happen. It's just not worth stressing over. Sure there's stuff that needs serious attention, like when we had to fight Galbadia Garden, or when we had to Assassinate the Sorceress, or things like that. But life is different." Zell shrugged, moving his gaze to his water glass. He uncrossed his arms and reached out to slowly rotate it. "Make every day count. That's my philosophy."

I felt as if I'd been inducted into a 'Zell Only' room. My soul soared. "I know the others at Garden really appreciate it. I know I do. It helps me laugh. It reminds me to laugh." _Wow. Did I just say that?_

Zell grinned as he raised his eyes. "Tell that to Quis next time you see her. She says I'm too dense to really understand what's going on and that's why I'm joking around."

I waved a hand with a wrinkle of my nose, moving my water glass to wipe up the water ring. "It seems to me she needs to take your philosophy to heart, like Commander Squall has."

Zell laughed. "She's just sore because Squall and Rinoa are working out. She didn't think it would last a month, what with the two being so different."

I blinked over at Zell. "What?"

"Quis' sweet on Squall, but I know she'd deny it," he told me. "She needs to get over it and go out with Zone. Geez. The guy's got it bad."

"Zone? From the Owls?"

Zell nodded. "Yeah. You know 'im?"

"Not very well, but enough." I giggled, sitting forward in my chair to rest my arms on the table. "We should plot a set-up."

Zell laughed. "Quis'd kill me, of course I'd do it anyway just to see the look on her face."

The waiter came with our order, so Zell and I sat up as they set the plates in proper order.

"We should do it," Zell told me suddenly. "Why don't we look him up while we're in Timber today?"

I giggled again and promptly shook my head. "Zell... I don't think--"

"How come? It'd be fun."

I adjusted my plate in front of me, spreading the homemade sauce onto the fish. "Because..."

He dipped his fries in his sauce and then pointed at me with them. "See? You know it'd be fun. Admit it. Setting her up on a blind date that she doesn't even know about? A perfect prank."

I sent him a couple glances. He met each one, and his smile widened each time. "Okay," I admitted with a laugh. "I admit it."

"Oh yeah," he exulted. "We're gonna get Quis good."

I smiled while giving a shake of my head, but I looked forward to the prospect of conspiring with Zell on anything.


	7. Day Six Timber

**7: Day Six - Timber**

"Rock on!" Zell pointed at the train schedule as he looked over at me. "There's a train leaving in five minutes."

I set the magazine down and made my way beside him to look up at the schedule. "Oh my gosh. That'll leave us three hours to hang out in Timber before catching the next one. Perfect."

Zell grinned. Then he faced the window and knocked on the glass to get the guy's attention. "Yo. We need a ticket to Timber."

I reached into my inner jacket pocket to pull out my share, but Zell didn't turn to get it. He didn't even notice the action. He just paid full price and gave the guy a "Thanks, dude" before looking over at me and motioning toward the train station with a jerk of his head as he put the ticket and his wallet in a safe place.

I retracted my hand from my jacket pocket and swallowed hard as I sent him a timid smile. _Sally, don't._ I gave myself a nod and ascended the stairs into the station.

"Timber, sir?"

Zell nodded as he showed his ticket to the conductor, who motioned to the train directly in front of us. Zell smiled his thanks and then gestured for me to board first. I did with another swallow and another scold to stop making mountains out of molehills. _His mother brought him up right, is all._

"I wonder if the SeeD cabin is available?" Zell asked as he passed me to use the ticket to unlock the door. The computer accepted the ticket, so Zell tucked it back into his wallet as he again motioned for me to go first. "You ever been in a SeeD train cabin before?"

I shook my head and entered the hallway of the train car.

"They're pretty cool. Come on. I'll show you." He proceeded to the next cabin, motioning inside once the door opened. "Check it out."

I entered, opening my eyes wide at the lush carpet, the cushy couches, and everything else that was too incredible to believe. "Oh my gosh."

"Sweet, huh?" Zell sat, settling into one of the couches as he spread his arms along the back. "One of the perks of being a SeeD." He placed his ankle onto his knee. "Try it out."

I worried the inside of my lower lip as I self-consciously shrugged out of my jacket. Then I made my way to the other couch and sat down, setting my jacket carefully to my left.

Zell continued to watch me with a smile. "Do it. You know you want to."

I met his gaze. "Do what?"

Zell's smile widened to his ever-familiar grin. "Come on, Meg. You know."

I flushed, but my determination to play innocent didn't waver. I shook my head. "No, I don't. What are you talking about?" _Sit next to you and hold your hand? Darn right I want to!_

Zell scoffed and stood, moving - to my horror - to sit beside me after moving my jacket. "Come on. No one's watching. Do it. It'll make you feel better."

I clenched my hands in my lap and stared at them. "No. I-I can't."

"Fine. I'll do it for you."

I closed my eyes, waiting with bated breath for his hand to hold mine– then the seat suddenly began to move. My eyes opened sharply, and I looked to my left. Zell was bouncing on the couch – while seated – two, three, four times before he stopped.

He looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "See? No alarms or sirens or security barging in. Now you do it."

I giggled, both with relief and adoration, and surrendered to his insistence to give a couple self-conscious bounces. He was right. It was fun.

"Don't you feel better?" Zell asked, laughing.

I giggled again and nodded. "Makes me feel about four years old."

Zell lounged back and, just as they had before, his arms spread out across the back of the couch. He stretched his legs out in front of him as he released a deep breath. "Man. It seems like a million years since I've been here."

I so wanted to curl up beside him, resting my head against him and closing my eyes as I listened to his voice as he reminisced… I looked away and carefully scooted a little further back into the couch, very aware of his arm directly behind me. "I bet it does. A lot's happened since then."

"Tell me about it. I'm an Instructor!" He laughed. "Never thought it'd happen."

I looked over at him. "How come?" He was such a good one. A natural teacher.

"It was taking too long to get to SeeD," Zell said, and the smile faded from his face. "Quis'd been an Instructor for a year already by the time I took my field exam."

My throat tightened, and I felt the tell-tale burning in my eyes. I'd never seen him look that way before. _Do I want him to keep going? Or do I want to cheer him up?_ I wanted to do both. I wanted to take his pain and make him smile. "You want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, and I was afraid the question would make him push it away and move to something more fun.

"Don't know," he said with a shrug. "Didn't know it bothered me. Don't know why it does. I mean, I'm a SeeD now. Been an Instructor for almost three years. What does it matter how long it took?"

"For what it's worth," I said softly, "you're a really good Instructor. I've watched a lot of your classes in the Training Center." Zell looked over at me, still with that same serious expression, and I couldn't believe I had confessed that. "That's probably why I did so good in the Fire Cavern. What you taught stuck."

Zell smiled before reaching over to give my ponytail a gentle tug. "Thanks, Meg. I'm not saying I'm a bad Instructor. They'd tell me if I was."

I smiled softly, still holding his gaze. "Good." _Maybe I can tell him on our way back from Timber?_

"And how long've you been watching my classes? I should charge extra tuition."

I flushed and looked away. "It's the only place close to the library where I can get fresh air." I cleared my throat. "Your classes are always fun to watch, too." I changed my gaze to my hands and picked at a non-existent hangnail. "If they weren't so full all the time, I probably would have signed up." Yeah, right.

Zell gave my ponytail another gentle tug. "You should've asked. I woulda made room for you."

_Yeah, you probably would._ I smiled, sending him a brief glance. "Thanks." Maybe I will.

"Hey, no prob. What're friends for?"

"Yeah," I said with a slight sigh. There was yet another tug on my ponytail. I looked over at his smiling face. "What?"

"No stressing, Meg. Remember?"

Giggling, I leaned back, forcing myself not to straighten again when I felt both the warmth of his arm near my neck and when my ponytail brushed against the same arm. _Relax, Sally._ "Okay, okay. If you're bound and determined to take away all my fun, who am I to stop you?"

Zell laughed, retracting his right arm as he placed his right ankle on his left knee. "Well if you'd tell me what has you so stressed, we could work it out and there wouldn't be a problem."

I forced the smile to stay in place as I crossed my arms and legs. "Yeah, but then you'd be stressed and we wouldn't have any fun at all." That was the nearest thing to the truth I could say.

"I guess, but you're the one supposed to be celebrating here."

I looked over at him, and this time my smile was genuine. "I am celebrating, Zell. Really."

Zell's smile faded to a serious expression that I couldn't tell was fake or real. He pointed at me. "Okay, but if you keep moping I'm going to take steps."

I leaned back from his finger with slightly parted lips. "Steps? What kind of steps?" I asked slowly.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I uncrossed my arms and legs to push slowly away from him. "I don't like that look in your eye." It looked exactly like the look my brother would give me before– _Tickle Wars!_ I stood sharply. "No!"

Zell gave a maniacal chuckle as he watched me with slowly crossed arms. "Then stop stressing."

I gave several slight nods as I warily watched him, a reluctant smile tickling my lips and, eventually, the expression in my eyes. "No stressing."

"I'm not warning you again."

"Okay."

"I'm serious. Next time… I take steps."

I put my hands and arms away from me with a wide-eyed gaze of innocence. "Look. This is me not stressing."

Zell laughed, and then he uncrossed his legs and arms and stood. "Come on, let's take a look outside. Selph says it's pretty awesome."

He passed me out the door of the cabin. I followed, standing beside him as we watched the passing scenery. I rested my arms against the window sill and released a deep breath as I smiled out the window. A slightly twisted part of me was tempted to obviously stress just so that he would 'take steps'.

My smile widened. That wasn't me, but it was kind of fun to think it could be.

"There. Was that so hard?"

I looked over at him with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

Zell rested his arms on the window sill too as he gave a shake of his head. "You're starting to relax."

I giggled and gave him a firm nudge. "With you threatening to 'take steps'? Why wouldn't I?"

Zell nudged back with a grin. "With that 'Booya' thing you did before?" he asked. "Who's to say you wouldn't test me to see if I was serious? Actually, I was kinda hoping you would."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him.

He laughed this time, lowering his head and gaze as he adjusted his position. "Got you with that one, didn't I?"

But it'd been more than that. He'd totally floored me. "Y-You wanted me to..." I flushed red and looked away. "I... I c-can't believe you s-said that."

"Why?" Zell gave me a nudge. "Ah ah ah. Cut loose, Meg. Remember? Come on." He nudged me again. "Come on," he said again. "Give it a shot."

_Give it a shot? Give what a shot? Flirt like I want to? Say nutty things that make you smile and make me feel like an idiot, even while they make me feel glorious because you're laughing?_ I clenched my hands into fists and adjusted my footing. "I-I'm not very good at teasing," I said quietly.

Zell released a quick breath, leaning harder into the window sill as he lowered his head again. He gave it a shake. "Don't sell yourself short, Meg. Just because you're shy doesn't mean you can't be a nut." He looked over at me. "Just go with it. Okay?"

I took in a slow breath, releasing it just as slowly before hesitantly looking over at him. I met his eyes before giving a slight nod and a timid smile. "Okay." Zell, I like you so much it hurts... I blinked and moved my eyes back to the scenery outside. "Nuts are dense, aren't they?"

"Huh?"

"Nuts." I looked back over at him, and I felt a little of the tension release when our eyes met. "They're dense. Right?"

Zell rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his other hand resting on the window sill. "Well, I guess so. What with their shell... Yeah. I guess so."

I smiled slightly before looking back out the window. "Cool. Then we're both nuts. And being nuts in pairs is better than being one by yourself, right?"

Zell laughed, giving me a slight push. I leaned against the window sill and sent him a sidelong glance accompanied with a giggle. "Yeah, I guess so," he admitted. "But don't think you can call me a nut without me getting even."

I gave a shrug. "Take your best shot." _Please, oh, please_... I forced my hands to unclench and let the circulation return to my fingers. _Just don't think about what you're doing, Sally._ But I believe I'd given up thinking way more than a few seconds ago.

Zell crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. He leaned against the wall, gauging my expression. I still stared out the window. "A dare, huh?"

_Is it?_ I guess it was. I was daring myself to be outgoing with this one person. A person that I trusted. A person that I really liked. A person that I wanted to be myself with. "Sure."

"Well," he said slowly. Zell adjusted his crossed arms. "Normally I wouldn't pass up a dare, but..."

"But what?" I asked with a glance toward him.

Zell's expression drifted between amusement and something I didn't know what to call. He chuckled. "I don't know. Something tells me I'd regret it."

"Oh. You don't like to lose." I nearly laughed aloud. I couldn't believe I'd risen to the challenge of teasing Zell Dincht.

"I didn't say that," he protested.

"Uh-huh." I knew my tone of voice clearly said 'sure you didn't.'

"Fine. You're on."

I faced him then, still internally shocked to be going along with that twisted part of me and its plan... plot... ploy– whatever it was. "I bet you can't get me to laugh before I get you to laugh." Internally I shook my head at myself. _This is sad, Sally. Really and truly sad._

Zell adjusted his crossed arms as he gauged my face. "Hmm." He studied me a moment more before speaking. "What're the stakes?"

_Oh now you're in for it._ I shook my head. "Nothing. Just respect... or whatever." _Oh brother._

Zell absently rubbed at his tattoo, something I'd noticed he did when he was debating with himself, and pursed his lips as he pushed them to the right side of his mouth. "Seems harmless enough... I guess."

I turned away. "You don't have to play. I understand if you don't think you can do it." _Oh now that was low._

Zell slightly smiled. "Okay, okay. Anything goes?"

That made my throat tighten. _Uh-oh. What did I just get myself into?_ I faced him. "Within reason."

"Reason? What kind of reason?"

I smiled this time. "No tying me to a chair and tickling my feet."

His face fell in feigned disappointment as he slumped his shoulders and snapped his fingers. "Nuts."

I laughed.

He straightened and grinned. "I won."

My mouth dropped open. Then I smacked him on the arm with a "Hey, no fair!"

"What?" he asked with raised arms and shoulders. "I got you to laugh, didn't I?"

I laughed again as I gave him a firm push. "Cheater. I wasn't even ready yet."

"Hey. That's not my fault," he said, steadying himself as he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Zell reached out for it, but I veered away with a squeal and ducked inside our cabin just as the conductor announced our arrival in Timber.

"Yeah, you better move fast," he said just as the door closed.

I giggled, amazed at what I was doing, and grabbed my jacket and his. When I opened the door that led out into the hall, I jammed his jacket into his chest. "Here."

Zell took the jacket with a grin. "Relax while you can. I'll get you later."

I sent him an innocent look. "But I didn't do anything. I've been here the entire time." It was so much easier to play around with him than I thought it would be. Telling him how much I cared would be the issue. I knew it. But I also knew that I would tell him.

Zell laughed. "Yeah. Sure." He made a motion to the exit with his head. "Come on. Get a move on."

I shrugged into my jacket, hearing Zell do the same thing behind me, and left the corridor to go into the last car on the train. We waited for it to stop, and then we exited the train to stand momentarily on the Timber Train Station platform. I looked around with a slight smile.

"How long since you been home?" Zell asked.

"A few months." I met his gaze. "It's nice to be back."

"I bet." He motioned ahead. "Come on. Let's go say 'hi' to your folks."

I nodded and moved toward the exit. "They're going to be shocked. I always send an email before I come."

"Yeah? Well surprises are more fun."

"No arguments there."

We descended the steps from the station and turned immediately right. We entered the pet shop, the door making a melodious jingle of welcome when we did.

"Be right there."

'My mom' I mouthed to Zell.

He nodded with a grin as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. We moved to the counter and waited. Zell leaned against it to look around at the magazines and pet paraphernalia categorized and organized around the shop.

"Sally!"

I smiled, stepping into my mom's open-armed embrace. "Hi, mom. Surprise."

She held me out at arm's length as her smiling blue eyes met my brown ones. "What in the world brought you all the way out here?"

I gestured over my shoulder with a hand. "Mom, this is Zell Dincht. He's one... He's..."

"I'm a friend," he finished as he stepped forward and stuck out a hand. Zell gripped my mom's and gave her his most charming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Zell." Then mom looked over at me with an unasked question, which I ignored, and the voiced one which I knew I'd have to answer. "Will you be able to stay long enough for dinner?"

"Sorry, mom. We've only got three hours before the next train leaves."

"We stopped by to tell you that Sally passed the Fire Cavern with flying colors," Zell said as he again leaned against the counter. My mom raised her eyes to meet Zell's gaze. "Beat Squall's score, too. That's good. Real good."

My mom wrapped me up in another hug. "Good for you, Sally. I knew you could do it."

Warm fuzzies had a field day. "Thanks, mom." I pulled back. "Where's Dad?"

"Sick puppy. Had to take some medicine out for the little guy."

"It's not bad, is it?"

She shook her head. "No. I think he just ate something that didn't agree with his tummy."

"Poor little squirt," I said with a slight pout.

The door of the shop opened and closed, the bell ringing another cheery tune, and my mom gave me a regretful look. "Come and spend a little time here for lunch, Sally. Okay? I'll close the shop for an hour."

"Okay, mom."

She looked to Zell, reaching out to take his offered hand again. "And it was nice to meet you, Zell. You're to come, too."

Zell grinned. "Don't mind if I do. I'm getting hungry."

My mom laughed, and then she left to help the family that had come in. I turned toward Zell to give him a smile as I leaned against the counter beside him. "She's offering food. Mom must like you."

Zell gave me a serious look. "Moms always like me. I'm adorable."

I giggled as I shook my head. Yes, you are. Painfully so. "Come on then, Mr. Adorable. Let's go see if Zone's in town."

He followed me from the shop to the platform directly across from the stairs leading to the train station. "We could wait here, I guess," he offered.

"Not very exciting, especially since we don't know if they're even still here." I looked around. "Then again, if Watts and Zone are here, the best way to get them to notice us would be to sit and wait for them. Right?"

"Sounds as good a plan as any."

"Again, not very exciting."

"Hey, after Sorceresses and Seifer and saving the world, a little boredom's fine with me," Zell said with a smile. He ascended the stairs of the platform to sit on the far side where the train parked. I followed behind and sat beside him, adjusting my hands in my pockets as we dangled our legs over the side.

"Yeah. Excitement's overrated." I released a deep breath only to find a smile permanently fixed on my lips. I looked over at Zell and, after a moment, he met my eyes and smiled, too. "Thanks, Zell, for suggesting this. It'll be nice to spend some time with mom and dad, if he gets back in time."

He gave me a nudge. "Hey. No prob."

_You have no idea what a problem I have._ But the expectation to tell him how I felt was beginning to become a kind of addiction. Sick soul that I was, I liked it. "If my dad gets back before we have to leave, he'll more than likely want to throw the ball around with you."

"An athlete? Way cool," Zell exclaimed. He punched his flat hand with a fist. "I've been wanting a chance to play something forever."

I laughed. "What's the matter? Don't your friends play with you?"

Zell made the most adorable pouty face as he shook his head and slumped his shoulders a bit. "They say I don't play fair."

My thoughts and heart did so many things at once that I think it dredged up some unknown courage. Next thing I knew, my hand had gone to his back to give him a collection of encouraging rubs as I tilted my head to watch his profile. "Aw. Well then maybe my dad and I will play with you a bit before we head back. Okay?"

Zell lifted his head with a grin, but we heard a shout from behind before he could say anything. We both looked.

"Yo, Zone!" Zell greeted as he leaped to his feet.

I followed suit more slowly, embarrassed that my enjoyment of our situation had been seen and interrupted. The boys exchanged firm shakes and slugs to the arm.

"What're you doing here?" Zone asked as he looked from Zell to me.

He didn't recognize me. Of course, it'd been a while since we'd seen each other.

"We're plotting," Zell said with a mischievous smile. He made a gesture over his shoulder at me. "Sally and me wanna get a good prank going on Quistis. We're hoping you'd help."

"Quistis?" Zone's ears tinged pink. "Nah. Leave me out if it."

"Aw come on," Zell pressed. "It'll be a great excuse for you to chill and come with us to Garden."

Zone shook his head. "I'm telling you I don't wanna be involved."

Zell slugged Zone on the arm again with a wide grin. "Come on, man. You're wild about her, so you might as well do what you've wanted to do and go along with it. I'll be sure to tell her you wanted nothing to do with it. I'll tell her I forced you on pain of death."

The flush of Zone's ears spread to his face. I decided to come to his rescue. I put a hand on Zell's arm, grabbing his attention. "Zell, if he doesn't want to do it, we shouldn't force him. We can do a different prank." Or none at all. Quistis mad wasn't exactly a very healthy sight.

Zell made a face. "Tch!" He changed his gaze back to Zone and stretched out his arms. "Come on, dude. What's the big deal? We're just going to plot a little date between you two and not tell her. Then we're gonna make her show up in the cafeteria, where you'll be with the candlelight dinner, and have a big--"

"Are you nuts?" Zone interrupted with wide eyes. He winced and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Ow-ow-ow... Man!" He straightened after another second or two to give Zell a nearly terrified look. "No way. Forget it."

"Why? It'll be a riot. Can you imagine the look on her face when she sees all--"

"Forget it," Zone insisted again.

Zell crossed his arms and glared. "Geez. What a wuss."

"Zell," I whispered, giving him a slight shove. _Great. Is that what he's going to call me when I finally tell him?_ "Come on. Give him a break."

Zell lowered his arms to his sides after giving me a sidelong glance, and then he sent Zone another friendly slug on the arm. "Sorry, dude. Of course you don't hafta do it. I just thought it would be kinda funny."

"Having her hate me the rest of her life? Yeah. A riot."

Zell reluctantly smiled. "Yeah. I guess she would, wouldn't she? Oh well. I'll just figure something else out." "Fine. Just leave me out of it."

Zell shook his head. "You've really got to send her an email or something, Zone. Sheesh. She's never gonna know unless you say something."

My face flushed, and I looked down at the ground. _Listen to him, Sally._

"I know, I know," Zone said as he ran a hand through his black hair. "I just... She's just so... gorgeous."

Zell made a face. "Yeah. Whatever." He looked over at me. "How much time before lunch? We got time to hang out at the pub with Zone?"

I self-consciously cleared my throat as I looked down at my watch. "Yeah. We've got about an hour."

"Cool." Zell changed his gaze back to Zone, tugging his arm as we started toward the pub. "Come on, dude. Let's drown your worries in soda and chips."

Zone reluctantly smiled as he followed beside us. I didn't hear much of Zone and Zell's conversation on the way to the pub, or even in the pub. I was busy trying to orchestrate how to tell Zell the way I felt without having him call me a wuss. I inwardly groaned and shook my head. _I should've told him when I had the chance._

I felt a tug on my ponytail and looked up. Zell gave me a warning look as Zone droned on about Quistis and her wonders of mind and body and a bunch of other things. Then Zell pointed a finger at me with an 'I'll take steps' expression.

I leaned against the counter of the bar with a timid smile. My expression clearly said 'Sorry.'

Zell gave my chin a gentle cuff before looking back over at Zone. I fought back the warm fuzzies. _You really think he's going to call you a wuss, Sally? He'd be too shocked and amazed that you got over your shyness, stepped out of your shell, and actually told him!_ He'd probably agree to go out with me once just to celebrate, and I absolutely refused to worry about anything else that could happen after that.

After all, Zell was still threatening to 'take steps'.

Zone was eventually persuaded out of the 'depths of despair' regarding his crush, but Zell didn't push the prank again. I figured he probably already had a better idea for one and he'd fill me in on our way home from Timber. Then my watch beeped the hour, Zell and Zone and I bid each other farewell, and we left him - Zone - in the pub as we made our way back to my parents' pet shop for lunch.

"I've got the perfect prank."

I looked over at him with a wide-eyed expression. I couldn't believe I'd actually called it. "You're kidding."

Zell shook his head as he met my gaze with a mischievous smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Wait until you hear it. It'll be a riot."

I smiled. "I don't think I want to know. I'd rather be an innocent bystander."

"Coward."

I laughed and gave him a push. "I am not a coward."

"Then you'll help me," Zell said as he pushed back.

"And put my life on the line so soon before graduation? I don't think so."

"See? You're a wuss."

My hand lashed out to cuff him upside the head before I realized what I was doing. I stopped walking and shielded my mouth with my hand as I looked over at him with wide eyes. "Zell, I-I'm sorry."

"Tch!" Zell laughed and grabbed my arm to pull me into step beside him. "What? You think I'm china? I'm not gonna break with a little smack like that." He tugged me closer, wrapping an arm around my neck to pull me against him and give me yet another knuckle-rub. "Take that."

"No, not again!" And I couldn't think past the warm fuzzies and floating clouds to get out of it. Instead, I 'attacked' his side with that infamous tickle-wiggle of the fingers. "Leggo!"

Zell flinched away with a laugh, rubbing at his side with a feigned scowl as I straightened my hair. "Hey. That's playing dirty."

I called his scowl and raised with fists on hips. "Whatever. How else was I supposed to get loose?"

He called my fists on hips and raised with a threatening lean forward. "Use your muscles, duh."

I glared, all the while feeling the laughter foam and bubble. His expression was expectant, just as it had been last time... and the urge to give him another kiss rose like a wave– _No._ Instead, I punched him somewhat firmly in the stomach.

"Oof," was his response.

I laughed, holding my middle with my hands as I staggered backward. "You should see your face," I howled as I pointed at him.

His expression was shocked. "Hey. That was a good hit," he said in a serious tone.

My laughter quieted as I smiled at him. "Of course. I had a good teacher."

Zell stepped closer, a soft smile twinkling in his eyes. "It's not just the teacher, Meg. It's you, too."

I flushed, but held his gaze. "Thanks," I voiced softly.

His lips twitched as he continued to stand close, still looking into my eyes. "You're welcome."

_I like it when you're close_... Not only did he smell great, but his presence did something really crazy to how I felt and thought. And I really liked it. I was becoming... addicted to it. _Maybe... Maybe you could just say it now...?_

I grabbed at my courage and softly said, "Zell..." But then I heard his stomach growl and couldn't stop the giggle. Zell grinned, the soft and somewhat 'serious' mood lost. _Oh well_... I reached out to pat his tummy – what was as firm as a table, of course. "I think I better get you to the shop and feed you before you decide to use me as a snack," I informed, holding his twinkling blue gaze.

_He has such gorgeous eyes..._

Zell grinned. "Cool. Food."

We entered the shop just as my mom was bringing the sign up to hang on the door.

"We're here," I said with a smile as I took the sign from her. Zell took it from me and moved to hang it on the door. "Is Dad back yet?"

Mom shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sally. He won't be back until after your train leaves. There's been an accident."

"What happened?" I asked as Zell came to stand beside me.

"A dog was hit by a car."

I covered my mouth with my hands and gasped "Oh no!"

Zell rested a hand on my shoulder, voicing, "That sucks," under his breath while giving my shoulder a squeeze.

Mom smiled reassuringly. "He said she'll be fine, but he needed to do some minor surgery." Mom motioned for us to come back. "Come on. I've got sandwiches and brownies ready and waiting."

My hands lowered from my mouth as I nodded, wishing Zell could have kept his hand where it was. But I had to follow after her, which meant he had to let go. _...darn it..._

"Bummer about the dog," Zell offered.

"Yeah," I sighed with a glance toward him, "but Dad's the best. She'll be okay."

"And you're not gonna worry, right?"

I sent him a wavering smile. "Right."

Zell smiled back at me and, much to my surprise, encircled my shoulders with an arm to give me a comforting squeeze. "Good."

What I wanted to know was how could I worry when I was having lunch with Zell Dincht after the kind of morning I'd already had?


	8. Day Six Back to Garden

**8: Day Six - On the Way Back to Garden**

I snuggled into the warm embrace with a smile. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up," I mumbled.

Chuckle. "Got to. We're here."

I frowned and moved my hands slightly under my cheek. "Nuh-uh."

Another chuckle and a gentle nudge. "Come on. Or I'm letting the train take you back to Timber."

I moaned my complaint but opened my eyes just the same. Zell stood over me with a smile as he crossed his arms and slightly shook his head. I gave him a silly smile and adjusted my arms around my jacket as I snuggled it closer. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, sleepy head." He gestured to the left. "Come on. The conductor's getting ancy."

I took in a deep breath and stretched before sitting up and rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. I yawned. "Okay, okay," I said through it. Then I stood, scooping up my jacket.

"Better put it on. I think it's raining."

I shrugged into it, still drifting in and out of the dreamworld I'd left - and visions of Zell and me having fun and laughing and hugging and kissing... yeah. I definitely liked that part. "Where we off to now?"

"If there isn't a message from ma saying she can't make it back in time, I figured we'd watch T.V. or something."

"And if there is?" I asked as I followed Zell from the train.

"Then we'll hoof it back to Garden before the big storm hits."

"Oh."

Zell looked over at me. "Unless you want me to rent a car. It's no big deal."

"Walking's fine," I told him. _It's just that I don't want this day to come to an end, is all._ Up to that point the day had been a surreal experience from one moment to the next. I stared at the floor under my feet as we made our way down the stairs. It sprinkled more than rained. "I don't mind getting wet. I don't melt."

"You know what's really fun?"

I shook my head as I looked over at him. _Besides you and your sense of humor and your grin and getting you to laugh?_ "No. What?"

"Swimming in the rain."

"Really? I've never done that before." Visions of Zell in blue swimming trunks danced in my head. I flushed and lowered my gaze.

"It's a trip. Too bad you didn't bring your suit. We coulda swum around a bit."

I nodded with regret. "Maybe I could come back another day? We could do it then." _Did I just ask that?_

"Hey. That'd be cool."

We hurried our step a little bit to his house, and I closed the door after me as he went to the computer to log in and check his email. _Please oh please don't let there be an e-mail…_

"Oh yeah!" Zell exclaimed. "I think she's coming. No e-mail."

_Yes!_ "I'm glad. I'm looking forward to having dinner with her. After all, you had lunch with my mother."

Zell swivelled around in the computer chair, spinning full circles while grinning that same boyish grin I'd grown to love ages ago. "Your mom's a riot. And those stories about the animals from the shop? I was laughing so hard I thought I'd fall out of my chair!"

I shrugged out of my jacket to put it on the coat rack close to the door. Then I sat tailor-style on the floor in front of his chair. I couldn't help it. I was a floor-sitter. "Her and Dad have tons of those. Sometimes she'll e-mail me them. I've thought about making a book for the junior classmen."

"Hey, that'd be sweet," Zell said as he stopped spinning. "You should send it to Timber Maniacs, too, and see if he knows someone who'd publish it. I know they'd sell."

I examined an ink spot on the knee of my right pant leg and scratched at it. "I'll think about it some more, but I'll probably do it."

Zell spun around in the chair once more. Then he leaned his elbows back against the computer desk. "So... What d'ya wanna do? T.V.? Video games? Too bad it's raining. We coulda gone fishing."

Zell didn't strike me as the fishing type, though. I gave a shrug, still picking at the ink spot while only occasionally sending Zell a glance.

"I might have a new Combat King magazine we could look at," he said as he stood. "I'll go up and check in my room. Hold on a sec."

Zell ascended the stairs to his room, and I sighed before looking back to my worn jeans. So many thoughts were dancing around in my head that I didn't have a chance to completely think one before another was pushing its way through. My life couldn't get any better. Well, except for graduation if I passed the field exam.

"No way!"

I looked up. Zell hadn't come down yet.

"Ohh yeeaah!"

I smiled, giving a shake of my head as I stood to hover at the bottom of the stairs. "Zell?"

"Yo, Meg! Check it out!"

I waited for him to come downstairs so I could... When he didn't, I hesitantly began the climb. _Oh my gosh._ It seemed to me like I entered the shrine of a... well, never mind. Zell sat on his bed intensely reading an article in the promised Combat King magazine. I self-consciously cleared my throat, shifting my weight from one foot to the other as I wrung my hands in front of me. I stayed near the doorway.

"What?" I asked after another clearing of my throat.

"They published my submission!"

Inhibitions and boundaries were forgotten as I hurried over to his side, sitting on the bed close beside him as I pulled the magazine closer to my side. "Where?"

Zell pointed several times in quick succession to the left side of the page where I read the verbal description of the move and the pros and cons of it, just as Zell had described to me and my mom over lunch that day. "See? They published it!"

"How cool is that?" I asked with a wide smile. Then I threw my arms around him to give him a tight hug. "Congratulations!"

Zell's left arm went around me to return the embrace. Then, when my sluggish brain realized what was happening, I pulled back as calmly as possible. Once his arm had left the now very warm section around my waist, I scooted a fraction of a measurement away from him.

"This is so sweet," he said, seemingly oblivious to what had happened.

_Whew._ "It is, isn't it? Are you going to send in another one?" I asked calmly.

Zell looked over at me with a grin. "Damn straight! I get 1500 gil each time they accept a submission."

I blinked. "Really? Wow. Maybe I should start submitting?"

Zell's expression grew thoughtful. "You know? That's not such a bad idea." He closed the magazine after another moment, sending me a momentary point. "Tell ya what, when we meet tomorrow to start naming your better moves, we can start putting together a submission packet."

_I'm getting together with Zell tomorrow, too?_ I smiled. "Okay. Sounds like fun." _Be still my beating heart._

Zell stood and headed for the doorway of his room. "Come on. I've got two magazines downstairs we can look at, too. I think I saw a couple moves that we could mesh together that'd be perfect for you."

I gave a slow, happy shrug of both shoulders as I released a quick breath and surrendered to another silly smile. I stood to follow after him. "Cool." That word could've described my entire day that far. Actually, it didn't do it justice. I don't think I had the words in my vocabulary for a description of the day.

So, Zell and I lay opposite one another on the floor, our heads occasionally brushing against each other when we pointed at articles here and there. We shared viewpoints and critiques of the moves published. We shared opinions on moves that shouldn't have been published.

I found out who his favorite submitter was and why. I found out who his favorite judge/master/whatever was and why. I also found out just how smart he was. I'd always suspected he knew a lot, especially about what he taught at Garden. I'd seen that when he'd given me the lesson. When we discussed the articles in the Combat King, I saw it on an even grander scale.

Zell was smart.

"What about this one?" I asked, pointing at a move that combined a few different kinds of leg/feet moves.

"Here. Let me see."

I turned the magazine around and tapped the page.

"Which one?"

"This one," I said as I tapped again.

"Hmm. You know, I think that's a good one to try next. Your coordination's on the high side, so you should pick it up really fast."

_Attack of the warm fuzzies_... I turned the magazine back around. "I need to find more fist combos, though."

Zell flipped through the pages of his most recent Combat King. "I thought I saw one in here... yeah." He turned it around and tapped. "It'll take longer to master than the other one, but I really think you should give it a shot. It does a good job of combining body strength and balance with speed and dexterity. The only thing you'd need to watch would be the contact. We need to work on your focal points a bit, but you'll get it quick enough."

The door opened. Zell looked over his shoulder to give his mother a grin. "Hey, ma. Have fun?"

"Hello, Zell. Hello, Sally," she greeted as she shook out her coat and hung it next to mine. "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. What about you two?"

"Of course," Zell said as he sat up. I gathered the magazines and handed them to him. He took them and straightened them in his hands. "This is Meg and me you're talking about."

"Meg?"

Zell stood, watching me out of the corner of his eye as I did the same. Then he looked back over at his mother. _Well that was weird._ It was as if he'd been checking to make sure I didn't need help. I nearly giggled at the whole gallantry thing of it.

"Yeah. Short for Mega-Phoenix. She gave me one of those a while ago. Remember that whole thing with choosing between Headmaster Cid or Gardenmaster Norg? It was then."

"Oh. Then you've known her for a while," Ma Dincht observed as she hung up her scarf.

"Well, almost. So what's for dinner?"

Ma Dincht laughed. "Let me change out of my wet clothes, Zell. And in case you haven't noticed, I've been simmering a pot roast all day. If you and Sally could cut up some potatoes and add them to the crock pot, that would help. Don't forget the carrots and celery, too." And then she was up the stairs and closing the door to her room to change.

"Pot roast! Ohh yeaaah!" Zell exulted, and he hurried in search of the aforementioned crock pot. He found it in the right corner of the kitchen. He removed the lid to take a deep whiff of the slowly simmering meat inside. "Ma makes the best pot roast. Here. Take a whiff."

I leaned slightly over the crock pot and closed my eyes as I took a sniff of the fragrant aroma of spices, juice, and meat. My mouth practically started watering there into the crock pot. "Oh my gosh. That smells good."

"Don't I know it." Zell turned for the fridge to grab three potatoes from a basket on top. "Here. Wash these and cut them in half."

I took them and moved to the sink. "Then I'm to put them in the pot?"

"Yup. I'll get the celery," he said as he opened the fridge and bent inside, "and cut 'em up," he finished in a muffled voice. "Celery with pot roast rocks."

"Shouldn't we have another green?"

"Yeah. Probably. I wonder if she has any... hmm... do you like broccoli?"

"Strange as it sounds, I do. She has some?" I finished washing the potatoes and moved to the counter near the crock pot to cut them in half with a knife from the knife holder beside the toaster. I carefully put them into the crock pot.

"Yeah. Fresh, too." He straightened, celery in one hand and broccoli in the other, and gestured to the cabinet at my feet. "Grab me a pot, will ya?"

"Sure." I opened the cabinet to pull out what I believe is called a 'dutch oven'. I straightened to hand it to him, but then pulled it back again with a smile. "You've kind of got your hands full, Mr. Dincht."

Zell grinned. "Yeah. Just a little."

I giggled. "You want some water in it, right?"

"Yeah. About half an inch." He moved to where I'd been standing once I moved to the sink. Then he set the celery and broccoli onto the counter. He wiped off the knife I'd used for the potatoes and started picking and choosing the stalks of celery lucky enough to go into the stew. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Got it?"

I nodded and brought the pot back over. "You want me to break apart the broccoli and put it in?"

"Perfect. Oh, and you better turn on the stove. It takes a little while to heat up. Go ahead and put the pot on it, and you better get the lid. Don't want all that steam getting loose."

I nodded again, doing as I was told and enjoying every minute of it. So, he cut up the celery as I broke up the broccoli, both of us putting the unused stalks back into the refrigerator. We didn't talk much, but I didn't care. The silence and the crunch, crip, crack of the celery and the broccoli was good enough for me. After all, I was helping Zell Dincht make dinner. Who needed conversation?

The celery went into the crock pot, the broccoli remains were thrown away, and then we cleaned the counter, washed our hands, and drifted back into the living room to wait for his mother. Before she came down, Zell remembered a website he wanted me to see and ushered me over to the computer.

So that's where we were when Ma Dincht came downstairs and took over the preparations, me looking over Zell's shoulder as he pointed and talked and discussed the website and how it did a great job of displaying fighting techniques, etc, etc.

Ma Dincht praised our kitchen duties, gently scolded Zell for forgetting the carrots (he didn't like them, apparently), and thanked us for cleaning up after ourselves. Then she promptly teased Zell by accusing him of not cleaning up after himself unless there was company. He denied it with a grin in my direction, and then remembered another website that had a better search engine.

So I was back to looking over his shoulder, leaning in more this time, as he typed and pointed and talked.

I was in heaven.

At dinner, Zell told a couple more stories from his adventures with Squall and Selphie and the others against Sorceress Ultimecia. Then he was pushing for me to tell the story of my adventure with the Fire Cavern. I did and Zell had been right. Ma Dincht did love it. When I finished, Zell laughed and said I'd added more fancy stuff the second time around, and then he laughed harder when I blushed. Ma Dincht gave him a poke while telling him to "leave the girl alone," to which he gave an innocent 'who me?' look.

Did I already say I was in heaven?

Then it was time to go back to Garden, and I found myself enveloped in a warm hug by Ma Dincht while promising to visit again soon.

"Hey, Sally," Zell said as we made our way to the door, "could you head on over to the car rental to see what they have? I gotta talk to Ma."

"Okay. Bye, Ma," I said again with a wave and a smile.

"Bye, Sally."

Then I left the Dincht home with a deep sigh and a content smile as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. _Wow. Nobody will believe I've spent the entire day with Zell Dincht. That I've teased and laughed. That I've tickled and smacked and pushed. That I've been more myself than I thought possible. Why should they? I don't even believe me._

I snuggled deeper into the warmth of my jacket as I walked toward the car rental station. Tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. Not after today. I liked him. It wasn't a big deal. He liked me, too. So I liked him as more than a friend. That wasn't a big deal, either. We had fun together, and I really doubted that would change when I told him how I felt.

I stepped up to the window of the rental place. "Hi. What do you guys have available to rent tonight?"

"Where you headed?"

"Back to Garden."

"Oh. Well we have a car specially reserved for SeeD use."

If it was anything like the train car, it was probably ritzier than anything I'd seen before. "Really? Wow. That would be great."

"I'll just need to see your ID and then," he pulled out some paperwork, "just fill this out. Then you're all set."

"Oh." I looked down at the paper as I dug for my ID. I took it out, set it on the counter, and then picked up the pen to start filling out the paper.

"You're a candidate?"

"Uh-huh," I said as I continued to fill out the paper.

"The car's only for SeeD. I'm sorry."

"Oh," I said again. I looked up, worrying the inside of my lip. "Well, what else do you have?"

The man turned to his computer and typed a few letters. "Let's see..."

"What's the matter? The SeeD car gone?"

I looked to my right to see Zell approaching. He was slipping into his jacket. "I can't rent it. I'm only a candidate."

Zell made a face before stepping up to the counter. "Yo, Henry. Come on. Stop doing everything by the book and give us the SeeD car. Geez."

The man named Henry laughed as he turned to grab the keys from the wall on the opposite side of the office. "I didn't know she was with you, Zell. Cut me some slack. Here you go."

Zell took the keys. Then he sent the guy a salute. "Thanks, Henry. Later."

We piled into the pale blue economy car and buckled up. Then we left Balamb. I snuggled my hands deeper into my pockets as I stared out the window at the dark night with the bright stars and glistening water.

"Tired?"

I nodded with a sigh before sending Zell a little smile. "Yes, but it's a good tired. I've had a lot of fun today. Thanks for asking me to come along."

The smile he returned to me made him even better looking. "Sure."

My gaze moved back outside. I actually felt comfortable. I wasn't stressing or worrying or wondering or anything like that. I just sat there enjoying the view and the company and the memories I had. It was nice. I'm not saying I was cured of my shyness. No. That's something a person wrestles with their entire life, but I felt comfortable. And that felt nice.

"You up to working out tomorrow morning? Same as last time?"

My eyes met his sidelong glances. "Of course. Are we going to try some of those moves we saw in the magazine?"

"Maybe one, but I don't want to overdo it. We've got to keep testing you for the field exam coming up. If I overload you with new moves and stuff, you'll freak out and flunk. Well, maybe not flunk, but you'd freak."

"Okay. Just one then. That's okay."

"Then, after class, I'll meet you at the library."

My eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"We've got to come up with some possible names for the moves, remember? And we've got to start figuring out what we should submit to Combat King. I'm thinking we should start work on a leg move and save the combos for later."

_Oh my gosh._ "Okay." It couldn't get better.

Garden's brightness loomed in front of us then, and my stomach settled clear to my spine. I didn't want the day to end. Zell pulled the car into the parking lot and got out, coming around to my side as I struggled with my seat belt.

"I think I'm stuck," I said absently once he'd opened the door.

"What?"

"I can't get the belt undone."

"Here. Let me see." Zell leaned into the car and over me, examining the seat belt as I sat back further into the seat and closed my eyes.

_Oh boy_... He smelled better than great.

"What the hell?" Zell muttered.

I opened my eyes and looked over, but his head was in the way. "What's the matter?"

"The button won't go in all the way, but there's nothing blocking it. Hmm... Geez. Come on, you stupid little..."

I stifled a giggle behind a strategically placed hand and looked away. "Sorry about this," I said when I trusted my voice.

"Nah. Not your fault– there. Okay. Free to go." He straightened and promptly bumped his head on the door frame. "Ouch!" He glared at it as he rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I carefully got out of the car.

"Yeah. Geez. I knew there was a reason I didn't like this car."

I giggled aloud that time, tugging his arm and gesturing toward the entrance to Garden. "You want to stop by the infirmary and get some ice?" I asked once he started walking.

"Nah. I've had tougher bumps than this and lived to tell about it."

Thank goodness for that. We entered Garden's main corridor and turned right toward the dormitory. "Thanks again for today, Zell."

"No sweat. Thanks for inviting me to lunch with your ma. It was fun. Too bad your dad couldn't come, though. That would've been a riot playing ball with you and him."

"I've still got to go swimming in the rain with you in Balamb. So we'll just have to make a day to play ball together when I know my dad's going to be in Timber." _Way to go, Sally!_

"Sounds like fun."

But something didn't sound right. I sent him a sidelong glance. Zell had started lightly rubbing his tattoo, something he did when he was really thinking about something. _Uh-oh._ "You okay?"

"Yeah." Zell seemed to shrug something off moments before sending me a grin and a nudge. "See you bright and early tomorrow morning, Sally. Okay?"

I nodded, not knowing if I should push or let it go. "Okay."

"See ya."

Then he headed away at a jog. I stopped at the corridor that led to the dormitory and watched him until he'd moved out of sight. Then I released a slow breath and turned, quietly heading toward my room and the sweet promise of tomorrow.


	9. Day Seven

**9: Day Seven**

I smacked off the alarm and rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling. Today was the day. _You're going to do it, Sally. No stress. No worry. Just three simple words: 'I like you'._ It wouldn't be easy, I knew that, but it'd be worth it just the same. I needed to be honest with him. He deserved it. I deserved it.

"Up, up, up, Sally," I mumbled.

I sat up, rubbing my face and eyes before kicking my legs out from under the blankets and dangling them over the side of the bed. I gripped the fitted sheet... and then I took in a deep breath, released it in a quick puff, and pushed myself up from the bed. _It's time._

I showered - body gel and loofa and everything - and dressed, towel-drying my hair before putting it back into braids. Then I headed out of the dormitory to make my way to the Training Center. Every once and a while I looked around for Zell, but he must have already been inside. There wasn't going to be any 'Yo, Meg' that morning. Well, at least not until I got to the Training Center.

I released a deep breath. _Okay, Sally. Are you going to tell him before or after you start the lesson?_ I wanted to say it after, which meant that I should definitely do it before. I gave another nod. _I can do this. I'll be more embarrassed than ever before, but I can do it._ I stepped into the main entry of the Training Center to find Zell sitting on my stone with an intense look on his face. _Could you look any more adorable?_

_No._

"Good morning, Zell," I greeted softly.

Zell looked up sharply, and then his intense expression melted into a smile. "Morning." He stood. "You ready to get to work?"

I nodded as I came to stand across from him. "Yes." I gestured around us. "Are we going to do it here first? Until I get the hang of it?"

"You got it." Zell cleared his throat and rubbed at his tattoo.

My stomach lurched and twisted. "Zell?"

Zell looked up; his hand lowered. He tipped his head in a nod of 'Yeah?'

"Are... It's just... Are you okay?"

"Me?" he asked, surprised. "Yeah sure. Why?"

"I-I don't know. You seem... I don't know. You look..." I shrugged.

Zell made a face and then instantly grinned at me. "Don't sweat it. Come on. Let's get busy."

He moved away from the stone and started talking about the move we were going to work on, what it was called, how it was done, and what was important to pay attention to. All I felt and focused on, though, was my stomach tightening up and my face going hot. I knew the time had come.

"Can we talk for a second first?" I knew I'd interrupted, but I had to get it over with.

"Sure." Zell took a step closer and crossed his arms. "'Sup?"

"Um..." I bit my lower lip, rubbing my palms on the sides of my sweatpants. What's the best way to lead in to something like this? "Give me a second," I said softly. "This is hard for me." _Hey. That was good. Let him know you're really trying._

"Sure, Sally. Take all the time you need."

I sent him a brief glance and immediately regretted it. Zell's expression was serious, concerned, and intensely watching. I swallowed hard, lowering my eyes to the shoes on my feet as I clenched and unclenched my hands. I cleared my throat. "Zell, I..." _Come on, Sally._ "Zell, I... I really..." _Oh brother._ I could feel tears of frustration threaten. "Zell..."

Zell gave my arm a gentle squeeze. "Well, you got my name down pat," he said in a laughing tone. Then he crossed his arms again. "I ain't gonna bite you."

I gave a slight nod. Then I forced myself to raise my eyes to meet his. I tightly clenched my hands, so hard it hurt, and then said "Zell, I really, really--"

"You're dead, Dincht."

I inwardly groaned as I turned, Zell's expression lost to me as I saw Instructor Trepe head toward us with an expression of rage. _Uh-oh. The prank!_ I looked back over at Zell. His expression wavered between laughter and uncertainty. "What did you do?" I whispered.

"And look, it's the little conspirer herself right next to him," Quistis continued.

I gave a blink of shock and looked over at her again. "What?"

Quistis' cheeks were flushed in anger as her eyes sparked. "Don't play innocent. I don't buy it."

"Quis, lay off," Zell said in a firm voice. "Sally had nothing to do with it."

"You think I was born yesterday? The library terminal was the one used to send the e-mail. I checked."

_E-mail?_ I looked over at Zell again, but his frown distracted me.

"I can't believe you hacked the system just to do this to me!"

"Do what?" Zell asked as he lowered his arms to his sides. "Geez, Quis! What the hell's wrong with what I did? It got you over there, didn't it? It got you two talking, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't. You know why?" Quistis asked, fists on hips. "I didn't go. I knew something was fishy the minute I saw the grammar. Squall was never that bad in English class. That's when I checked the sending info on the assignment email, and that was when I saw it was sent from the library terminal."

"Quis--"

"Save it," Quistis snapped with a harsh motion of her hand, "and butt out of my life. Just worry about your own problems," and she finished the statement with a couple finger jabs to his chest.

"I can't help it if I'm worried about a couple of my friends," Zell retorted, still glaring.

I blinked. I'd never seen him glare before.

Quistis scoffed. "Worried? Ha! You're just in it for the laughs. And you." She turned on me. I took a startled step backward. "Keep a better security lock on your terminal, Miss Regal, so that not every schmuck can walk in off the street and get into the Network."

Zell took a step forward, capturing Quistis' attention when he moved between me and her. "Quis, back off. It was all me."

"Yeah, and I suppose the whole thing yesterday was you, too?"

"What're you talking about?"

Quistis made a disgusted face. "You really are dense, aren't you?"

I scowled and stepped out from behind Zell. "He is not," I retorted.

Quistis pelted my assurance with that flashing gaze, but I held it. "Oh, and this from the one who's been stalking him for three years but won't say she's secretly in love with him? Yeah. That's rich."

I paled.

Zell's arms went quickly to his sides as he took a startled step backward. "Wha–?"

Quistis scoffed again. "Worry about your own love-life before butting into mine, Dincht." She stalked off.

I felt the cascade of tears gather in my eyes, but I fought them back. The hand of dread that closed around my throat was going to be a little tougher to get rid of. Especially when Zell turned to face me. I couldn't meet his eyes, so I kept them on the ground as I wrung my hands.

Zell leaned slightly forward. "Sally?"

My eyes misted. _The whole thing's ruined._ "Y-Yeah?"

"You... You like me?"

"...I-I like you." _It wasn't supposed to go this way_...

"'Like' as in..."

I sniffed, wiping my nose with my sleeve. "As in crush. As in 'girlfriend / boyfriend'. As in an amorous infatuation," I choked out.

"Really?"

The tone in Zell's voice made it sound like he'd never thought it possible for a girl to feel that way. I wiped at my eyes and nose and face with my hands when I felt the tears start to escape my tattered hold. I nodded, still not able to lift my gaze from my feet. "You're so cute and good and I love the way you try to be nice to everyone, even Seifer, and how you help everyone before they even ask..."

I covered my face with my hands. _You have to say it all, Sally!_ I lowered my hands to finally look up at him. He'd straightened again, leaning slightly back as he watched me with an expression of shock. "I've liked you since that time I saw you in class when I was 16..." And I had to admit that even though I sounded really pathetic, the confession must have lifted about five tons from my shoulders.

Zell looked this way and that, as if he were trying to find someone to rescue him, and then he leaned forward again. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Sooner?" I choked out as I wiped more tears from my face. "Me? I didn't even want to ask you for help on the Fire Cavern, remember? I freaked when I thought I couldn't get you hot dogs. I-I couldn't even get m-myself to tease you at first..." My voice broke.

Zell moved forward, putting his hands out in front of him in an almost pleading gesture. "Sally, come on. Don't cry. It's okay."

I backed up. "No, it's not." My voice hiccupped with tears.

Zell stayed where he was, lowering his arms to his sides. "Sure it is. So you're shy. It's not a crime. At least you told me, right?"

I sniffed and covered my face again to keep from seeing his eyes. "Just tell me and get it over with. Please."

"Tell you what? That I like you, too? That I think you're cool? That I wanna go out more?"

"That's not funny," I sobbed.

"Who says I'm joking?"

I sucked in my breath and blinked, slowly lowering my hands from my face. His eyes were clear and honest. No grin. Just a serious expression. "What?" I choked out as a wave of dizziness began to threaten.

Then the grin came, making his eyes twinkle. "What d'ya mean 'what'? Dontcha think a guy like me would wanna date a girl like you?"

"N-No." The wave started to rise, and I brought a hand up to my forehead as my footing wobbled. "I-I don't feel so good."

"Geez. You better sit down." Zell took a gentle hold of my arm to help me sit on my stone rather than fall. Then he sat close beside me with a hand on my back to make sure I didn't topple. "Just take it easy. Breathe. Okay. There ya go."

I closed my eyes. _I made the confession of a lifetime... and he likes me too? Zell wants to go out with me? Do things like that happen?_ I opened my eyes to the view of his knee beside mine. _I think I'm going to hurl._

Zell's free hand suddenly started searching the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. "Maybe you need to eat something. I think I have a candy bar– yeah. Here it is." He held out a candy bar with peanuts and nougat and caramel. "Try and eat a little of this."

My stomach lurched. I shook my head again. "I'm not hungry," I mumbled. The world started to spin a little less.

"You sure?"

I gave a slight nod.

Zell tucked the candy bar away. Then he gave my back a couple of rubs. I closed my eyes again. _This can't be happening._

"Guess I need to practice on that part a little," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Oh well. I did better than Quis did with Zone, or with Squall. Heh heh heh," he chuckled. "Now that was funny. I know I wasn't there, but Squall tells a pretty good story. I can almost see the whole sad little thing."

Somehow I could feel him look over at me, but my mind was stuck on that one glorious phrase. _'Dontcha think a guy like me would wanna date a girl like you?'_ I had no idea. I hadn't wanted to hope. Who likes having their fantasies ripped from them like that? I know I certainly didn't.

"Sally, are you gonna be okay?"

It was the first time in the world I'd heard my name said like that. What made it so much better was that I knew who'd said it, I knew I wasn't dreaming, and I knew I'd finally told him. I gave a slight nod as I wiped away another tear. "I'll be fine," I whispered.

Zell gave my back another gentle rub, followed by several more. "Sorry about all this," he said. "I was gonna say something yesterday, but I wanted to talk to ma first, her being a girl and all. Wanted to make sure I wasn't nuts."

This time I looked over at him, my stomach and heart competing with flips and leaps of joy and disbelief. "Nuts? How could I not like you? You're... you're... you're Zell!"

Zell's ears flushed pink as he chuckled, momentarily meeting my eyes. "I know I'm not the best with girls, Sally." He shrugged and glanced toward me again. "I just take things too slow, I guess. You know? Take things as they go."

"B-But..." My eyes continued to watch his profile once he'd looked away again. "B-But you're not too slow," I said in a choked voice. "Zell," I hiccupped through my tears, "you're just right for me. I would've never said anything if you hadn't... if you hadn't kept fooling around and being the way you are. I-I never t-take things as they go. I always think t-too much. You made me do this."

Zell sent me occasional glances. "And you did good, Meg. I've had a lot of fun the past few days, cutting loose and being myself. Knowing I wasn't gonna catch any flak because of it. It's different when I hang out with Selph or whoever."

Zell's hand began to continually massage my back. Tension vanished, and I thought my eyes were going to permanently roll back into my head.

"It was kinda weird at first," he admitted.

I examined his profile, noticing that his left hand was up by his face. "Weird?"

"Well... yeah. Because it doesn't feel weird."

I frowned slightly. "I'm confused."

Zell lowered his hand from his tattoo to look over at me with an expression of seriousness. "I thought liking a girl would be... different. But I like you just as much now as I did yesterday morning... okay, so maybe more." Zell smiled. "And here I am hoping we can keep working out together, keep hopping the train to Timber every once and a while to play ball with your dad once I finally meet him, and hang out and laugh at each other's stupid stories."

I blinked. "That's good, right?" _Is he really saying all this to me?_

Zell grinned. "Damn straight. You're a riot." Then his grin faded to just a whisper of a smile. "You're really cool, Sally. All deep and brainy, but a lot of fun, too."

I flushed and looked away. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get up the nerve–"

"Hey. Don't sweat it. I probably woulda freaked if you'd said it back then."

"But still..." I lowered my head slightly as my cheeks burned hotter. "It sounds pathetic."

"No, it doesn't. Sally." I met his gaze, and he continued, "it sounds kinda determined to me. I like that." Zell tugged gently on my braid before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and drawing me closer. "Really, Meg. It's cool. Don't sweat it."

I wilted into the circle of that arm with a sigh. _Finally_... "This is why I like you," I whispered. "You're so sweet."

Zell laughed. "Yeah? Well, I really like you, too, but I gotta say I never thought a girl would get me, what with all the girls always givin' me dirty looks."

"I've always 'got' you," I whispered. I swallowed hard before hesitantly wrapping an arm around him. It felt nice. Of course, everything about Zell felt nice. "And I won't ever give you dirty looks," I finished.

"It's okay if you do. I don't mind." Zell looked over at me, meeting my silly smile. He grinned. "Come on. Let's take a walk around the Training Center. Wanna make sure you're not gonna pass out on the way to class."

"Okay."

"Take it slow. I'll be right here making sure you don't tumble." The arm around my shoulders scooted around my waist as the other hand went to hold my left and keep me steady. "There ya go," he said. "Take it slow."

The dizziness faded and, sad little fool that I am, I was sad to see it go. "I'm feeling better," I said quietly, and I don't know why I felt I had to confess.

"Yeah, well, I wanna make sure."

So his arm stayed put. "Okay. Fine with me."

Zell laughed and I giggled. Then he sent me a glance. "You doing okay?"

I nodded. "But... Could... Could you keep holding me like this." I flushed bright red, meeting a sidelong glance. "It feels really... nice."

Zell's responding smile was nice, too. "Sure." His eyes twinkled with that bit of mischievous spirit I'd seen so many times before. "Now I know why you asked me to do the 'Booya' on you yesterday. You were gonna tell me then, huh?"

I lowered my gaze to the ground and giggled. "Yes, only... I used up all my courage."

Zell laughed and gave me another squeeze. "I thought I was gonna get flipped or something."

"And you got kissed," I whispered.

He laughed again before grunting "Booya!"

I giggled and gave him a slight push. "Stop."

Zell did. So did I. "You want me to do the 'Booya' on ya now?" he asked, facing me.

I lowered my eyes and gave a slight shake of my head. I hadn't thought my face could get that red or that hot.

"Damn. I've been trying to get you to kiss me again. Remember the whole thing with that knuckle-noogie in Timber?" He chuckled. "Instead, I got punched."

I reluctantly met his gaze. "If I were more like you," and I could feel the red reach my hairline, "I would've kissed you a long time ago." _I think I'm going to melt._

"Yeah?" Zell crossed his arms in a 'I dare ya' and said "Why don't you?"

I gazed up at him, hoping against hope that I wasn't really still sleeping. That my alarm wasn't going to go off... _There's one way to find out._ I grabbed my courage, shushed the Thrusteavis that fluttered and crashed against my insides, and stood on tiptoes to place a shy kiss on his cheek near his smiling lips. _Wow._ Then I looked up at him. He still smiled.

Then Zell leaned toward me, wiggling his eyebrows with a whispered "Booya."

The End 


End file.
